My Slave
by RiverSakina
Summary: Shuichi is a peasant, Eiri a Prince. In a world where low class and high class rarely cross, will they get together, or will someone stop them like he has so many others. How will all this effect friendships? Full warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own Gravitation in any shape or form.**

**Welcome to my…what number of story is this? Let's just go with 7 – lol. **

**If you all remember my last story, Trapped Slave, then the title may seem like they are the same series. They aren't. This is a totally new story, I just thought of a few days ago.**

**One thing to like about this story, I have a few chapters done which I will upload every 2-3 days. **

**Now let's move onto warnings.**

**This isn't an empty plot Yaoi story. Your first true Yaoi scene isn't for a couple chapters ^_~**

**This is a Yaoi. If you don't like it…you probably shouldn't be in the Gravitation section of FanFic.**

**Some characters may act a little out of character…I had to bend them a bit to get the story the way I wanted.**

**This is an Alternative Universe story. At that, it's also more in the future/present day.**

**I did not set just one pair of characters, because I will cover the relationship of more than just Eiri and Shuichi.**

**Yes, I don't like Tohma.**

No one seemed to ever understand the life the peasantry lived when a single family rules the city. Not one of the fat, upper class understood. All they seemed to care about was docking their servants pay for the smallest mishap.

Or at least, that's what Shuichi Shindou believed, as he sat with his head on the table at a local establishment.

"Oh cheer up Shuichi," a teen named Hiroshi Nakano said, as he set a drink before the fellow teen.

"I can't help it; that ass fired me for eating a grape!" he said as he lifted his head. He shook his pink locks as he grabbed the drink.

Sighing, Hiroshi looked around. "Listen Shu, I have work to do. If you want, I can try to get you a job here."

"It's fine Hiro. I'll find a job," he smiled. Hiro fixed the vest of his suit and walked into the restaurant. Shuichi sighed and took a long drink of his milk shake. Finally he stood up, and walked out.

Walking down the street, he kicked at the dirt as cars drove down the road next to him. He was scared to go home, afraid of how is parents would react when they heard he lost his job.

Sadly the only reason he had to work was because his Dad didn't make enough money to pay for the house, and his Mother had to take care of his younger sister. (This was to protect her from the sleazy, rich pigs that would use her for uncertain things.)

Shuichi was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice the person he bumped into, until it was too late. "Highness," someone called as Shuichi bounced back words. He looked up at the man as both his arms were forced behind his back by two men.

Fear in his eyes, he started to sweat. The blond haired man stared back at him threw the black sunglasses. "Watch where you're walking, stupid brat," he said plainly.

"Sir, what would you like us to do with him?" one of the men standing by the blond asked. Shuichi swallowed hard, noticing the probably new car waiting for the man.

Another man walked up who could be the blonds' twin. "Let him go Eiri. He's just a cute kid," the look alike said, as he looked behind him. Shuichi noticed the brown haired man standing behind him with sad eyes.

"Wait, I'm not a kid," Shuichi yelled, trying to pull away.

The blond, Eiri, angled the sunglasses so his amber eyes showed. "You're right. Get him out of my sight," he said as he walked toward the open door of the car.

"Yes, you're Highness," a man said, as Shuichi was drug along the road.

"This is kidnapping," Shuichi yelled out.

The clone of Eiri smiled. "You are lucky Brother didn't order your death," he said as he got into the back of the limo, along with the brunette, who looked back before closing the door.

Eiri got out of the limo, still thinking about the pink haired punk that ran into him. Now he had to change his clothes to get the stench off before his Father caught wind of it.

"Eiri," the raven haired man said as he got out of the vehicle.

"What do you want, Tatsuha?"

"Why are you still thinking about him?" he joked as the brunette handing him a leash.

Amber eyes narrowed at him. "Go fuck your slave," he said in a snappy tone.

"Ryu, what do you think of that idea?" Ryuichi's eyes seemed to glaze over with water. "Aw, don't start crying…I promise we won't," he said as he wrapped his arms around his older "slave".

Silently Eiri walked into the palace, looking at all the servant's scurrying around. He walked up the grand stair case, turning the ninety degrees to the right to go to his part of the second floor. Kicking the maid in his room out, he locked the door.

Sitting at his desktop, he quickly began looking for what he wanted.

Something not many peasants knew, but always wondered about, was the database which held information on every member of the peasant population. All one had to do, was enter the basics of what they wanted.

Normally, it was how Eiri found a girl to have sex with. At that, the program saved the design of the woman he wanted on a daily basis.

But today, he was looking for someone else; _something_ else. He had to guess on the details, but he was sure they were right. He carefully decided how to describe Shuichi.

After a minute, a few hits came up. Scrolling through them, he finally found the bright eyed teen. "Shuichi Shindou, huh? How did he survive life with pink hair…" he pondered as he looked over the information. Everything was listed on the profile for the teen. Even that he had a little sister.

A plan devised in his mind when he saw the fourteen year olds picture.

Shuichi slowly made his way into the house, sitting on the couch in the living room. He closed his eyes, as he took a deep breath.

"Big brother, is that you?" the brunette girl asked as she ran into the room. He nodded, refusing to move anymore than that. "What's wrong?"

"I got fired and assaulted by some jerks body guards…" he mumbled as his Mother walked in. "Sorry Mom," he whispered as he sat up.

She nodded as Maiko sat down next to her older brother. "It's fine, dear. Your Father and I will just have to work out the budget a bit when he gets home. For now, why don't you both go up and do your school work." Both teens nodded as they ran down the hall.

"Mom," Shuichi said as he turned around. "I'll try to get a job with Hiro at the restaurant tomorrow."

**No, not all chapters will be this short…I just didn't want this one to be really long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

**Okay, so I didn't plan to post this till tomorrow, but oh my god o.O You have no idea how many Story Alerts and Favorite Stories I got last night!**

**So here is the next chapter. Probably the longest you will ever see from me. Ever.**

**And I now know the Warning I forgot XD – For this story, I will not mix in any Japanese prefixes. So no Shu-chan's, Hiro-kuns, Eiri-san, None. ^^**

A few hours passed, as Shuichi stared up at his ceiling in the small room he shared with his sister.

It was then he heard his Mother begin speaking frantically. "Please Sir, not my baby girl…" he heard her say. Hearing the formality, Shuichi shot up and walked out to the living room.

"If his Highness wants her, he will take her," a man with a stern voice said.

Shuichi could see his Mother holding his little sister even from down the hall. His Father just stood there, looking down. "Mom," he called as he ran in. He froze when he saw the two men standing in the living room. "Wait, you're that jerks body guards," he yelled, pointing at the pair.

"How dare you speak of the Prince like that? The pure impudence…when they say peasants have no manors they don't lie," he replied in a snobby tone.

At the mention of his title, Eiri walked in followed by three more guards dressed in black suits. "So we meet again, brat," he said as he took off his sunglasses. Shuichi froze, standing closer to his Mother and little sister. "Why are we still here? Get the girl so I can go home," Eiri said as he turned to walk back out.

"Don't take my sister, please," Shuichi called out. Eiri turned his head to look back. "I'll do anything, just please don't…" he said knowing full well what she would be used for.

"Anything, you say?" Shuichi gulped as he heard the tone in Eiri's voice change. He watched the Prince turn to face him with a wicked smile. "You become my slave, unpaid, for the next week, and I won't take your darling sister."

Every member of the Shindou family but Shuichi let out an audible sound. "I'll go, Mom. Shuichi is needed-"

"You have a deal," Shuichi said as he lowered his head.

"Shuichi!" his Father yelled. "You are more valuable than your sister. You have to stay."

Looking at his little sister, he smiled. "It's my job to protect Maiko."

"Heartwarming…lead him to my car," Eiri said as he walked out of the house. Two of the men behind Eiri made sure Shuichi was right on the older man's heals. Shuichi took a deep breath as he got into the back of the limo. The door was quickly shut, and it pulled away. "Don't look so sad."

Shuichi shook his head, as the last few minutes replayed in his mind. "Why did you want my sister?"

"She's cute and probably a virgin."

Shuichi's mouth dropped. "This is why I don't like rich people. My sister isn't something for people like you to take advantage of."

"Don't worry, so long as you behave I won't go back for your little sister," he said as he took a drink of water.

"What?! I'm here in her place!"

"Get this straight: I'm not gay. I only go for girls, and you aren't one. Based on that, I won't get any pleasure from you being around. But I'm a business man, so I proposed and alternative to prove that," he said as he lit a cigarette he was waiting for. "And at that, your sister isn't even my type."

Shuichi's jaw dropped. "You manipulative jerk! Take me home!"

Amber eyes glared at him coldly. "I said she wasn't my type; but she is his type," he said, pointing at the window behind him.

Shuichi pulled his knees to his chest, taking a deep breath. "I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself," he started to sing quietly. "Tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind... The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little.

I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time."

Eiri looked at the teen as he stopped singing. "Funny how even peasants know the songs of Nittle Grasper before they broke up." Shuichi looked up surprised. "My sister is married to the keyboardist."

"Your sister is married to Tohma Seguchi?"

Eiri nodded. "The one and only ass hole…" he paused, taking another drag of the cigarette. "Wait, that never got out did it?" Shuichi stared at him confused. "The reason they broke up, Tohma sold both members of the band."

"What?"

The limo stopped. Within second the doors opened. "We'll talk inside," Eiri mumbled as he got out. Shuichi followed, looking up at the palace before him. He followed close behind the prince, trying not to get lost.

Finally they reached the stairs. Shuichi stared confused as he looked at how the stairs split into three. "Left stairs go to my Brothers rooms, straight ahead is my Sister's when she is staying here, and the third is mine. This will be the only place you are permitted to go, understood?" Eiri said as he walked up the stairs. Shuichi nodded as he ran up behind him.

"You amaze me, Brother," Tatsuha said from behind them. Both Eiri and Shuichi turned to look at the raven. Shuichi met Ryuichi's sad eyes. "You actually went back for him."

"Shut up, Tats," Eiri said as he started up the stairs again.

"Wait a minute, you're Ryuichi Sakuma," Shuichi called out. Not wasting a second he ran down the stairs to start running up the other side.

"Stop right there," Eiri yelled. Shuichi froze, turning to the blond. "I just told you, you are to not go over there. Now, get up here."

Ryuichi looked down at the teen. Not saying a word, he walked down the stairs. Soon the two were staring at each other, eye to eye. "You are him…."

Confusion gripped his mind as Ryuichi pulled the boy into a tight hug. "You need to leave here," he whispered. "He goes through servants faster than anything…" Ryuichi whispered.

"Sakuma…"

"Please leave."

Shuichi pushed the adult away. "I can't. I have to protect my sister," he said as he looked down.

Looking up, he was about to say something, but the first thing Shuichi saw was Ryuichi's fist coming at him. "Ryuichi!" Tatsuha yelled as both brothers ran down the stairs.

"Control your idiot; teach him manors," Eiri yelled as he grabbed Shuichi who had started to tear up. "Lucky I don't discipline him myself."

Quickly Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Ryuichi, but was thrown off. "Get off me, Tats. I can't stand you grabbing me." Ryuichi turned to look at him with mad eyes. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't care what Tohma says! It's my life, not his!"

"Now now Ryuichi," a cold voice said from the bottom of the lower stairs. Everyone looked to see as a platinum blond and brunette walk up.

Ryuichi gripped his fists. "Give him his money back Tohma! I want to go home!"

"Tohma, why are you here?"

"Mika wanted to visit her brothers," he said, letting out a smile that sent shivers down Shuichi's spine.

Mika, the girl standing next to him, looked to the side with a disgusted look. "Eiri, I need to talk to you," she said as she looked back at him. Nodding, he began walking up the stairs, leading Shuichi with one hand. Mika followed, leaving her husband, his former band mate, and her brother alone on the stairs.

"Dismiss him please," she said once they were finally at the top of the stairs.

Shuichi, who was rubbing his jaw, looked at Eiri with sad eyes. "He won't tell anyone. Probably won't remember it in five minutes anyways."

"Hey!"

"Go sit," Eiri demanded as they walked into the sitting room of the floor. Biting his tongue, Shuichi did as told. He sat in a leather chair, leaning on his side against the back.

Mika immediately went over to fix herself and Eiri a drink. "I can't take it anymore, Eiri. I want away from him," she said, grabbing the two drinks and joining her brother on the couch.

"Then leave him," Eiri said as he took a drink of the glass.

"I can't…but I hate him. Father won't let me divorcé him even though there is no love between us. I'm tired of him…" she paused, looking at Shuichi. "Cover your ears, peasant!" Jumping, Shuichi did as told. "I'm tired of him forcing me to have sex. He fucking knocked me up!"

Staring at her, he set the glass down. "When did you get pregnant?"

She shook her head. "A few days ago; I didn't know he wasn't wearing a condom. He said he was but he wasn't!"

"I don't know what to say Mika…."

"He'll just sell the kid, I know it. I mean, he sold his best friend!" Mika drank the rest of her toxin. "Eiri, please do something about him, I beg you."

Standing up, Eiri drank the last bit of his drink. "Go take a nap, Mika. You really need to relax. I'll talk to him about you staying here at the palace for a little while."

"Thank you," she said standing tall. "You are actually a good brother."

"Now, get out of my room." Laughing, Mika walked from the room.

Looking around the room, he noticed Shuichi was still covering his ears. "Listen up brat," he said loudly. Shuichi uncovered his ears and sat normally. "When you have nothing to do that I have given to you, you can return to this room as long as you don't make a mess, aren't loud, and you don't touch my alcohol unless I request a drink."

Shuichi nodded. "Where can I sleep…your Highness?"

"Don't call me that," he mumbled as he walked to a door. "This is your room," he said as he opened the door.

Running to get over to him, Shuichi stared at the room. "Uhm…that's a broom closet."

Eiri rolled his eyes. "No, it's a servant's supply closet."

"Key word: closet," Shuichi mumbled. Eiri gave him a cold glare, then stepped back five steps. Once the door was open, Shuichi's jaw dropped. The room was almost as big as his family house. "Is this…"

"While you are here, this will be your room. If I tell you to leave or disappear, you are to go in here." Eiri walked to the far end of the room, and opened a set of double doors. "If I am needed, or I call you, knock before you enter my room."

From where the teen stood, he couldn't see the other end of the bedroom. "Oh wow…" he mumbled. Without hesitation, he ran past Eiri, into the bedroom to look around. He froze when he saw the bed, a size he had never seen before.

Taking a second, he jumped onto the bed. It alone, was the size of the bedroom he shared with sister (A/N: Shuichi's room is barely big enough to hold two twin size beds and a table). He smiled, jumping on the plush bed. "Get off my bed, brat," Eiri ordered.

"But there's more than enough room for both of us…and this bed is so soft!"

Sighing, Eiri walked up to the beds edge. "Great, I have a gay slave for the week."

"I'm not gay! I don't like guys," he said as he sat on his knees.

"You just want to sleep in _my_ bed," Eiri muttered as he walked over to the desk across from his bed. "Plus, you're bed is the same material. It's the bed I had as a child, but when I started bringing girls home, it got to small and I had it moved from my room."

"So wait, if I can't call you that, what do I call you?" Shuichi asked as he got off the bed.

Eiri froze as Shuichi spoke. "You change topics randomly."

"But it's something I need to know…."

"Master will work." Shuichi stared at him blankly. "Master Eiri, Lord Eiri, Prince Eiri…I think you get it."

"Ass hole…."

Eiri shook his head as he sat at the laptop, next to the desktop. "Get out of my room." Shuichi didn't wait. He practically flew from the room.

**Look for chapter three in a few days .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

**Off a tower o.O Omg that's heartless. But sadly, a little spoiler, Tohma isn't going anywhere any time soon. But I'm sure a few people will want to kill him before the stories up.**

**Ok, here's three pages. I keep re-planning the layout in my mind as I'm walking from home to school (Which is no short walk.)**

**But it did finally hit me, I have to add in another character -.- We'll get to that in a few chapters though ^^ For the people that don't like inserted characters that aren't actually in the series, I will explain her point, purpose, and future roles. Really, I tried to avoid doing it. I really did. But there's a female shortage in the original cast ." Anyways, that's some time away.**

Shuichi sat on his bed, bored. If he was at home, he would probably be out with Hiro, causing chaos or playing at a local club. But instead, he was trapped.

"He said I had to stay up here…" He fell back onto the pillow behind him. "But it's so boring!" Rolling onto his stomach, he took in the fresh scent of the cloth. "Wonder what everyone is doing."

It was then he heard the sound of metal hitting the floor and something glass breaking. Followed by that he heard yelling he didn't understand. Forgetting his boredom, he ran to the top of the stairs to look down at what was happening.

"I won't have it, Suguru," the blond who he knew to be Tohma Seguchi, yelled at a younger man. Heck, that alone was the wrong word; the male was a teen. "You have noble blood in you, and I won't let you tarnish it with peasant filth! I don't care if you sleep with a male, but fine one of our social levels."

The dark green haired teen shook his head. "Please cousin, I love him-"

"You are 16 years old! You have no idea what love is! When I took you in, you promised to listen to me. If you would rather I can send you back to your Mothers…"

"No please!" Fear was obvious in the teens brown eyes. "I can't go back there…that man hates me more than anything, and Mother isn't fawned of me either."

Tohma knew he had caught his mouse. "Then do as I say, Suguru. No more seeing that peasant and I won't send you back." The teen hung his head in defeat. Tohma set a hand on the teens shoulder. "Suguru, I took in because I know they don't like you. But you have to meet me half way here. Please don't defy my."

Shuichi blinked confused. He still hadn't figured out what broke. "What are you doing, brat?" Shuichi turned around, gripping his heart. "Did I scare you," Eiri asked, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. The teen nodded, not knowing how to form words in his current state. "Grab your coat, we are going out. I have some things I need to get done." Shuichi nodded and ran to his room.

When he came back outside, Eiri was already downstairs addressing Tohma. "Tohma, don't challenge me. If I must, I will have Father _order_ Mika to remain here."

Tohma stared daggers at his brother in law. "Honestly I don't mind Mika staying here," Tohma said as he waved a hand. "Keep her a long as you need."

Eiri balled his fists. "Why don't you go home once you are finish with your business," he said as he pushed by Tohma. Shuichi quickly ran after him.

"So Eiri, how long do you have him chasing you like a lost puppy?" Eiri glared at him over his shoulder as they walked out the door.

"Jeash, what a jerk…" Shuichi muttered.

"Be quit, brat," Eiri said as he walked to the large garage.

Shuichi looked around, not seeing the limo. "Hey…Lord Eiri, where is the limo?"

"We aren't taking it…I don't always have to ride in it," he said as he walked into the garage. "At that, I like driving my Mercedes."

Shuichi's eyes almost popped out of his head as he stepped into the building. "Oh my…how many do you have!?"

"Seven," he said quickly. "Two are wrecked in the back." Eiri walked to a silver newer Mercedes. "Get your ass in," he ordered. Shuichi nodded, sitting in the front seat.

Slowly the car pulled from the garage, and then sped up as they went down the road. Moving slightly in the seat, Shuichi couldn't get comfy. He kept getting hotter and hotter.

Eiri reached up to the dashboard, and tapped on the screen. "Better?"

Pausing, Shuichi nodded. "Thanks." Taking a deep breath, he sat in the seat normally. "So where are we going?"

Eiri was silent for a minute. "You didn't bring any clothes, did you?" Shuichi looked down. "Then we will do that first. I don't really want you walking around my floor smelling up the place or walking around naked." Shuichi's face turned bright red.

"Why not just take me home to get clothes?" he asked, hoping the man would say yes.

Turning the car, Eiri reached for a cigarette. "No; I'd rather by you new stuff than see that excuse for clothing in my home."

"Sorry money bags, we bought what we could."

Slamming on the breaks, Shuichi almost hit the dash. "Listen brat, I didn't ask you about your home life, nor do I care about it. Stop whining and grow up already."

"That's easy for you to say! Look at your life; you get whatever you want! You even have servants to do your bidding," Shuichi said as he took off his seat belt. He opened the door and swung his legs out. "You need to get a reality check."

"Where do you think you are going?" Eiri asked as Shuichi got out.

"Home; where I belong."

"Are you forgetting something dumb shit? It's not even been a day." Shuichi froze, remembering why he was with Eiri in the first place. "Now, do you want to sit back down, or would you rather I drive straight to your house and get your little sister."

Shuichi sat down and shut the door. He crossed his arms as Eiri made the car move. "Blackmailer."

After a day of shopping, and Shuichi being put in clothes that were a tad too tight for him, they were finally able to relax. Once again they were in the car, but this time looking for somewhere to eat dinner.

"Anywhere you want to try?" Eiri asked, trying to figure out what the teen liked to eat. Shuichi shook his head, than noticed a restaurant coming into sight.

Pointing, he whispered "I've had a milkshake there before, but never tried the food." Clearing his throat he continued, "my friend Hiroshi says it's good food, but pricey."

"You have a friend with money?" Eiri questioned.

Shuichi shook his pink locks. "No, he works there. If an order is totally wrong, the server gets it so long as it wasn't their fault. If it was, then it gets docked from their pay." Eiri nodded, pulling into the parking lot.

Jumping out, Shuichi stretched. He still wasn't used to the new clothes, even if they were softer than his old ones which Eiri had thrown away outside of the store. Smiling, he waited for Eiri to lock the car and start heading for the door. He noted the blond immediately put on sunglasses as they walked.

"Name sir?" the Host asked Eiri.

"I don't have a reservation."

"I apologize, sir, but we are reservation only." The man behind the lecture ran a hand down the book before him. Eiri turned to see a couple walking in behind them. "Name sir?" the Host asked again. After the name was said, the Host looked down the list. "This way, sir."

"One thousand dollars," Eiri said seemingly random to Shuichi. The other three turned to face him. "That's how much I will pay you for your table," he said as he reached into his pocket for his wallet."

The woman's eyes opened wide as the bills were pulled out. "Honey, we can eat elsewhere…." Shuichi noted the way she acted, and smiled. They were the same as him. They probably saved up enough money to come here for a special occasion.

"Thank you, sir," the man said as he took the ten bills. Eiri flashed a quick smile and looked at the Host who sighed.

"This way," he mumbled.

"Why did you do that?" Shuichi whispered as they made the short walk.

"I always get what I want, remember?" Shuichi shook his head and grabbed the menu. "Hurry up and decide what you want to eat."

"Hello, my name is Hiro, and I will be your server. Can I start you off with anything?" Shuichi slammed the menu down, attacking his friend. "Shuichi…what the hell?"

"Hiro I missed you so much…."

Hiro looked at Eiri who continued to look over his menu. "I thought you said you weren't gay."

"Bite me," he mumbled as he hugged his friend tighter. "Hiro and I are like brothers."

"Shu, who is he?" Hiro whispered.

With a sigh, Shuichi stood. "Prince Eiri…I have no idea what his last name is. He lives in that massive palace you can see from everywhere."

"But why are you with him? Shu, I don't want you hurt."

Shuichi smiled. "I'm fine. This is my new job…I'm his personal servant. Better then my last job anyways." He sat back down, looking at the menu. "Na Hiro, you know me well; what should I order?"

Hiro looked over the blond then shook his head. "I'll choose for you so it's a surprise. And for you, sir?"

Eiri set down the menu. Rather than voicing his order, he pointed at the item.

It took about twenty minutes for the food to be brought out. Hiro se the two plates down with a slight smile. "Anything else I can get you two?"

Shuichi smiled, shaking his head. Hiro bowed and stepped back to tend to the other people. "For being a high class establishment, he needs to learn better manors."

"He's trying. I mean, he works, studies, sleeps a few hours, studies, and then comes back to work," Shuichi said as he poked at the chicken. He took a bite, savoring the flavor. "He wants to be a doctor, so he can finally have the person he loves. Don't know who that is, but that's what he said he wants," Shuichi said with a smile as he took another slice of chicken.

They ate silently. Soon they were done eating. Hiro walked up, accepting the money for the bill. He ran to take care of it, and was back within two minutes. "Your change, sir," he said as he set the money down. "I'll see you later, Shu."

Standing up, Shuichi hugged Hiro again. "I'll miss you." Eiri stood, trading the change with a different pile of money. "I'll see you in a week…please keep an eye on Maiko for me." Hiro nodded.

"Nakano, get to work!" a man yelled. The two split quickly, staring at the man who was walking up. "If you would rather continue talking instead of working, you can leave."

"My apologies sir…."

"Leave them be," Eiri said as he put the sunglasses on. "They won't see each other for a while." The looked at him, froze and bowed. "Come on brat," Eiri said as he walked out of the building. Shuichi waved at his friend, and left.

"Get that table cleaned now." Hiro bowed, running to the tables' edge. He quickly stacked the dishes, and noticed the money on the table. Grabbing it, Hiro noticed how much was there. He froze, counting it again. Turning, he saw the manager wasn't standing behind him anymore.

Quickly he pocketed the money, making note to give it back to Eiri. Even here, a ten dollar tip every so often was awesome, but no one had ever left him a tip of more than twenty, let alone three thousand dollars.

A theory was mapped out in his mind.

The blond must have pulled money for the tip out, but put it back thinking it was the larger stack.

In the car, Shuichi was looking out the window. "Hey Eiri…Master Eiri, how much of a tip did you leave him?"

"Enough to move him forward," Eiri said as they turned into the palace grounds.

Shuichi smiled as the car stopped in front of the doors. "Thank you, Eiri," he said as he got out of the car.

"Hey brat," Eiri called out as he got out of the car. "I'll inform you of your nightly jobs in a bit." As they walked into the palace, a shadowy figure poked its head out from the trees and bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

**Lol – So I have like 26 pages typed all together for this story so far, but I realized my big problem on page 25: I forgot about Noriko XD. I feel like an idiot now, so I shrunk her part.**

**WARNING: Sexually explicit content in this chapter!!**

"No chance in hell you pervert," Shuichi yelled. "I'm not gay!"

Eiri sat on the bed, wearing only grey sweats. "Do you really think I want this? I'm not a major fan of being sucked off by a guy. If I had the choice, we wouldn't be here ride now. But I have to obey my Father's rules of one slave, and no sleeping with servants."

Shuichi looked at him with quivering eyes. "I can't…I don't want to. Why can't you just go masturbate or find a girl friend?"

"Listen brat, on your hands and knees now, or you can go home and I'll go get your sister tomorrow." Eiri lay back as Shuichi fell to the floor.

Slowly, Shuichi crawled to the edge of the bed. "Please don't touch my sister." He reached up to the top of Eiri's pants, pulling them all the way down. He froze when he saw the black boxers. "I don't want her hurt," he cried as Eiri sat up.

Shuichi reached into the boxers, pulling the appendage out. "Start at the tip," Eiri ordered. Nodding, Shuichi began running his tongue across the tip of the cock.

Lying in bed, Shuichi was in pain in more than one way. At that moment, he felt like the whore that lived in the house next to his. At night, you could hear her crying to her husband about what the men would do to her, and how much it hurt.

Now Shuichi understood.

What he didn't understand, was the pain in his chest. No matter how he sat, it still hurt. Taking a deep breath, he was trying to figure out where the pain was. It seemed to be from his heart. "Is it because I did that? Because I don't like him…" he started crying into his pillow.

A single light illuminated the bench Hiro sat on. He was still dressed in the waiters outfit as a single figure in a dark long coat approached him.

"Hey, you're late," Hiro said as he stood, standing taller than the other. Not wasting any time, he wrapped his arms around the slender figure in the blue coat.

"We need to talk," the person whispered, as their lips were crushed together. "Hiro, hold on a minute…we aren't safe."

Hiroshi stepped back, looking at Suguru Fujisaki. "What do you mean, Suguru?"

Sitting down, Suguru looked around. "My cousin knows about us. He said…I'm sorry Hiro. We can't do this anymore."

"Why? He isn't in control of you," he said, sitting down and pulling the teen close.

Suguru wiped his eyes. "I don't want to go back to my Mother, and that is where he will send me. My Mother and step-Father hate me."

Holding the teen tightly, Hiro smiled. "Don't worry. Soon you and I will be able to go out in public and show our affection. Once I'm finish with medical school…"

"That's what you've been saying for a year now! Hiro, I want to be with you, I really do…I love you…but I can't move forward with your dreams," Suguru said as he stood.

Taking a deep breath, Hiro stood. "Suguru, I love you and don't want to lose you. This is the last time I will promise you this: I will go to medical school. I will become a doctor so your cousin will accept me. I will enroll in the next semester's class, I promise Suguru." After a few tears, Hiro pulled his lover close. "It's getting dark, you need to get home."

"Yeah…Thanks Hiro, I love you," he said as he gave Hiro a quick kiss. Smiling, he walked down the path, leading away from the bench.

Hiro smiled, watching the teen walk away.

Tohma sat in his room, staring at the laptop screen. A second man entered the room, his long blond hair behind his back.

"You called boss?" the American asked, eye twitching at the word "boss".

Tohma turned in the chair with a smile. "Claude, I know you have feelings for my dear cousin." The blond American blushed. "In all honesty, I would rather see him wind up with you than a peasant…."

"What are your orders, sir?" he asked, blushing slightly at the mention of the teen.

"Suguru is defying me; hanging around a boy I told him not to. If you eliminate your…competition, Suguru could be yours," he said with a wicked smile. "If you drive fast, you could probably catch the peasant now," he said as he reached for a picture from his desk. Along with that, he grabbed two pages of information he has managed to collect on Hiroshi Nakano.

Looking over the papers, K nodded. "I'll take care of this," he said with a bow. Turning, he walked out the door without another word.

Giving up, Shuichi looked at the clock. It was barely after eleven on his first full day; one hour till the day was up.

After a long mental debate, Shuichi stood and walked to the door. Slowly he walked down to the back of the large sitting room, to the large double doors.

Carefully he knocked, waiting for an answer. "Come in," he heard Eiri call out. Slowly he pushed the door open, and searched for the Prince. "What brat," Eiri asked from the bed.

"I…wanted to talk to you. You seem to know a lot, so maybe you can answer my question," Shuichi asked as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Spit it out so I can go to sleep."

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi looked down at his hands. "When you sleep with these entire random women, does it cause you any pain?" Eiri sat up staring at him blankly. Shuichi watched as the blankets peeled away to reveal Eiri's bare chest and naked…_look away idiot,_ he thought mentally. "My chest hurts and I don't know what to do…it won't let me go do sleep.

Eiri blinked, reaching for a cigarette. "You woke me up for that?"

"S-sorry…I didn't know you were asleep…" Shuichi said as he looked at the blanket.

"Normally people feel that way when they fall in love, but don't truly like that person. Many girls have claimed that after having sex with me, but I never felt the same for them. Now, go to bed," he said as he put the cigarette out and lay back down.

"Alright…thanks Master Eiri," Shuichi whispered.

Slowly he stood up and began walking away. He almost jumped when a hand grabbed his arm. "I'll show you how to get rid of that if you would like," he said as he pulled Shuichi back to the bed. "Hell, this will be punishment from me having to watch you try on clothes today."

Shuichi blushed as he was pushed flat onto the bed. He did notice though, Eiri wasn't completely naked; he was wearing a clean pair of boxers. "What…." He was stopped as Eiri's lips pressed down on his own.

"Shut up, idiot. I don't want you to talk at all," he whispered. Shuichi lay frozen as hands explored his small body. He wanted to scream as he felt Eiri pull his shirt up, and begin sucking on his nipples. "I'm guessing you are a virgin in every form of the word," he whispered. Shuichi nodded slowly.

Eiri stood up and reached into his bed side table. He fished out a bottle of lube, and got right back on top of Shuichi. Immediately he pulled off Shuichi's pants. "Lucky for you, I'm still hard from that blow job earlier, so you won't have to do it again," he said as he removed the light blue boxers Shuichi wore.

"Ah…don't," Shuichi said as he tried to cover his privets.

"Get your hands back to your side." Shuichi shook his head softly, refusing to move his hands. Eiri grabbed both the small wrists, and moved them from his view. "Don't refuse me, brat," he said as he picked the lube up, and squirted a little onto his hand. He quickly coated two fingers.

The look on Shuichi's face was one of grim, as a finger was pressed into his lower entrance. Eiri smiled as he pumped in and out of the teen. "S-stop please…" Shuichi begged. His body was starting to feel weird and he didn't understand why. Something in him gave, and he closed his eyes as white seed shot from his dick.

"No restraint? You can get off by having a finger shoved in your ass alone?"

"S-sorry…feels…good…" he panted.

"Then you should love this," Eiri said as he ripped his finger from the hole. He proceeded to coat his dick in the lube, before lining it up with Shuichi's entrance. "Take a deep breath, Shuichi," he said as he began pressing in.

"Ah! Too big! It's going to tear me!" Shuichi yelled, trying to pull away.

"Relax you idiot. You won't tear if you calm down," Eiri said as he kissed Shuichi's lips.

"Hurts…" Eiri ignored him, pressing deeper into him. Once he was halfway in, Shuichi started again. "Stop please…my butt will tear in half…you're too big!" Again Eiri ignored him, pushing all the way in.

"It's in and you're fine, brat. Now, I'm going to start pumping in and out of you till I get to come…actually," he said as he slid a hand under the middle of Shuichi's back. In one quick and elegant move, Shuichi was straddling the blond. "Move up and down like this," he said as he set a hand on each of Shuichi's sides and began lifting the teen and setting him back down.

Shuichi nodded as he placed his hands on Eiri's stomach. Slowly he began moving up and down. Eiri smiled, seeing the teen work. Worse, it was some of the best sex he had had in a while. Most of the woman now days were too loose for him, but Shuichi wasn't.

In the depths of night, K arrived in the park Hiroshi and Suguru met at. Both teens were gone, leaving no trace behind. He made a note on paper, than slipped it away. Slowly he disappeared into the darkness once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation**

**Chochowilliams, do me a favor and go read ****Abusive Heart: Enhanced . Then you won't be able to say you've never heard of Suguru and K being together XD I won't say which Chapter ^.^ It's to awesome to spill.**

**Moving on, I realized something. My muse is Flaming Hot Cheetos ." Not sure why, but if I don't have a bowl of them near me, my story sucks more than before. I really have to work hard to burn off the cals from those **

**Day Two:**

Rolling over, Shuichi slowly opened his eyes. He was warm and comfy, and more than anything didn't want to move. He didn't remember going back to his bed last night, but he was sure he did. Lying on his back, he froze, seeing the blond haired prince next to him.

Shooting back, he fell out of the bed taking the blankets with him. Eiri sat up still half asleep, and looked at Shuichi with a confused look. "What…why am I in your bed?"

"You passed out in it, and I didn't feel like carrying you to your room. So I let you stay where you were," Eiri said as he lay back down. It was still too early for him to be awake.

Shuichi reached for his boxers, regretting what he did last night. Now his body hurt more than anything. "I'll be in my room," he said as he slipped into the undergarment.

"I will say this," Eiri talked to his pillow, "you were better than a few girls I have slept with." Shuichi smiled, silently sneaking from the room.

Happily he walked to his room, planning to take a long bath. He stopped however, when he saw the green haired teen sitting in the couch. "Can I help you," Shuichi asked.

Suguru looked up with red eyes. "Is Prince Eiri awake?"

"He said he was going back to sleep," Shuichi whispered.

"Then I'm just going to sit here…don't bother me," he said as he lay down on the leather couch. Shuichi sighed, and went to his room.

While he was getting dressed, he heard voices downstairs being loud. With only pajama pants on, he ran out of the room, past Suguru who was now asleep, and down the stairs.

Three guards were downstairs, looking out the door. "What's going on?" he asked, as the men turned.

"Just some riffraff," one of them said, turning to Shuichi.

"They need to quit down, Prince Eiri is still asleep and you can hear _that_ even upstairs," Shuichi said, crossing his arms.

"Apologies sir, we will take care of it now," a second man said as they all stepped out.

Walking up the stairs, Shuichi was amazed with himself. He just called someone of the (possible) same class "that", and was referred to as "sir".

"Sir," one of the guards ran back in calling to Shuichi. Turning, he watched as the man approached him. "This is from the peasant. He said it belongs to the Prince." Shuichi took the envelope and nodded, as he proceeded upstairs.

Hiro slowly walked out of the palace grounds, an oncoming headache starting to take effect. His subconscious was finally at bay, after returning the money to Eiri…even if he had his own opinions about the guards. But now it was just the walk back to his home to study, since he had the day off.

Shuichi stepped upstairs, to see an also shirtless Eiri talking to the sleepy teen. "So you think it would be smart for you to sleep on my couch?"

Suguru looked down. "I just sat…"

"Brat, show Fujisaki here to an empty room," Eiri said as he began to walk away. "What is that?"

Shuichi blinked before remembering what was in his hands. "This was brought for you; it just arrived a minute ago." He handed it to Eiri who questionably opened it.

Confusion spread on Eiri's face as he looked at the money. It took a second, but he saw the note attached inside. Reading it quickly, he shook his head and closed it. "Here," he said, throwing it at Shuichi.

Catching the white envelope, Shuichi looked inside. "Three thousand…?"

"That's the money I left for your friend at the restaurant," Eiri said as he started making a cup of coffee.

Shuichi looked down at the ground. "I just called my best friend…" he fell to the ground, holding his knees. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Suguru stood, looking down at Shuichi. "Show me to my room so I can rest," he ordered.

Shaking his head, Eiri grabbed an empty cup. "He only takes orders from me, and the fact you are related to Tohma won't get you anywhere here."

Ryuichi stared out his window overlooking the palace garden. That was the only plus of Tatsuha's floor; it had a perfect view of the garden.

The last night had been filled with one sided yelling. Ryuichi had locked himself in his bedroom refusing to come out, even as both Tatsuha and Tohma yelled at him.

Standing he grabbed a pillow and folded blanket. He knew exactly what to expect when he opened the door. Stepping out he looked to his left and shook his head.

There, sleeping against the wall was the prince that owned him. Carefully Ryuichi push Tatsuha over onto the pillow he had laid down, and spread the blanket over him. "Ryuichi…"

"Foolish child," Ryuichi mumbled as he stood. "At that, my heart was bought long ago…long before you bought my body."

Silently Ryuichi walked down the stairs, vanishing out into the sun light.

Claude climbed the stairs, leading to Eiri's landing.

"K," Suguru said from the doorway of the extra room. "What are you doing here?"

The American quickly looked through his file. "I'm looking for the boy Prince Eiri brought here."

"They left some time ago."

Claude nodded, noticing Suguru's eyes. "You've been crying?" The teen nodded, rubbing his eyes again. "Why? Did someone hurt you?" he asked, pulling a gun out.

"Yeah, my Cousin Tohma," Suguru mumbled.

Laughing, Claude put the gun away. "Sorry Suguru, but there is nothing I can do about that problem."

"K, can I give you a job to do without him knowing?" Claude nodded, pulling out pen and paper. "I want you to pull college registration papers for Hiroshi Nakano. I want to know when he starts medical school and how it's being paid for." Suguru leaned on the door frame. "I don't know how much you normally charge though."

Making sure he had everything, he placed the notepad back in his pocket. "For you," he said as he pointed at his cheek. Catching the hint, the teen sighed. He walked over to the adult American, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I should be good for the next week now," he laughed again.

Suguru shook his head. "You are so strange K," Suguru said. Yawning, he began to walk back to his room, just to be pressed against the wall. "K…"

"I want you back, Suguru. I want to hold you again like I used to when you first came to Tohma…we had fun over that month," Claude whispered into the teens ear.

Trying to get away, Suguru could feel the blond pulsing. "Think about your wife and son…"

"I don't care about her. I'd leave her to be with you," he replied, kissing the teens neck.

"Please Claude; let me go…you're hurting me…" Claude stepped back, letting Suguru fall to the floor. "Claude, all we had was a fling and nothing more. I was fourteen and wanted a Father figure in my life. But we went too far."

Claude shook his head. "No I disagree. I love you Suguru, more than anything. I feel lonely when we are apart."

"I don't love you though!"

"You would choose a peasant in a dead end job than me?" Suguru stood, running to his temporary bedroom. "Wait, I'm sorry Suguru…"

No reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation**

**Be advised: There is a …rape scene somewhere in here. To be honest, I'm not really putting too much sexual content in…but I think a lot of it can be figured out XD**

Shuichi sat quietly at the table of a local café. Silently he drank his milkshake, waiting for Eiri to return.

He was confused as to why he wasn't allowed to go along. The wait was starting to kill him.

"Shuichi," Eiri said from across the fence. Shuichi jumped up and over the fence with a smile. Eiri held the bags out. "Carry these." Nodding, the teen took the three bags with brand names on them.

Within minutes they were at the car. Shuichi set the bags in the back seat and sat in the front. "So what did you buy?"

"You don't need to know."

Ryuichi walked up the stairs, holding two bags against his back, over his shoulder with his left hand. With his right hand he pulled off his sunglasses to get a better look at the Prince who sat on the top step.

"You're back?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Tatsuha looked down, wrapping himself in the blanket. "Don't hate yourself. I'll be in my room."

As the adult started to walk, Tatsuha grabbed his leg to stop him. "Please don't hate me Ryuichi," he said, crying on the brunet's right shoe.

Looking down, Ryuichi lifted the raven haired man's head with the toes of his shoe. "I don't hate you; I just don't like you like you love me."

"You love her…" he said as he looked down at the white and blue shoes. Ryuichi set his foot back down, throwing his head back. "Tohma wants to buy you back from me. He said you need to learn respect," he said as he rolled his head to the marble stairs.

Ryuichi dropped the bags. "We aren't ready…we don't have enough yet…Tats, please don't give me to him."

Standing up, Tatsuha pulled Ryuichi close. "I know." Ryuichi pushed him in the chest and started running down the stairs. The young prince picked up the bags and took them to his crushes room.

"Ryuichi," Shuichi said happily as the former singer ran by Eiri and him.

"Probably going to see his whore," Eiri said as he kept walking. Shuichi looked down as he carried the bags. "Take those to my room and set them on the bed," Eiri said as he walked to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Eiri walked into his room to see Shuichi sitting on the bed. "Is that all then, Prince?"

"No," Eiri said as he locked the door. He set the dark bowl and dark bag on a table and walked to the bed, pushing Shuichi down.

"This again?" Shuichi joked.

"You're not that lucky," he said as he reached for the bag and got off the teen. Shuichi propped himself up with his elbows as Eiri walked to the table. "That second bag has something for you to wear. Hurry up and put it on."

Shuichi sighed as he pulled an outfit from the larger bag. Without looking at it, he walked into the bathroom.

Within a minute he heard Shuichi yell from the bathroom. "What is this?!" Shuichi yelled as he ran out wearing only boxers. "I'm not a girl you ass!"

"Never said you were," Eiri sighed.

"Then why are you making me wear girls' underwear and a dress?" Shuichi said as he threw the pack of underwear and maids outfit on the floor.

"That's your new uniform; hence why it's a six pack, moron."

"I'm not wearing it," Shuichi said, folding his arms.

At the word "not", Eiri turned. "Yes, you are. Now get dressed."

"I refuse."

Eiri walked up, grabbing Shuichi by his pink hair. "Are you sure you want to?" Purple eyes closed tight, feeling the taller man pulling his hair. "I would recommend getting dressed."

"No."

"Don't tell me "no", brat." He dragged the boy on to the bed, pushing the third bag off the bed. "Move and you will be as good as dead."

Closing his eyes for a second, he heard stuff being moved around. He opened his eyes to see Eiri pull out some leather cuffs. "W-what…"

No words escaped Eiri's mouth as he walked back to the bed. Reaching under the bed, he pulled ropes out. He reached forward for Shuichi's leg who immediately began to protest it. "Shut up brat," he said, pulling hard on Shuichi. Once the cuff was on Shuichi began to cry. "Your tears aren't going to get you anywhere," Eiri said as he moved to the head of the bed for the next rope.

Shuichi started trying to get the cuff off. Eiri grabbed Shuichi's right arm with violent force. "Please let me go Prince…" Shuichi begged. Ignoring him, Eiri tied all his limbs to the bed. "Please don't," Shuichi whispered, trying to pull lose.

"If you keep fighting, those cuffs are going to tear into your wrists," Eiri said as he stepped on the bed, between Shuichi's legs. He pulled down a fifth rope. "Stupid brat," he said as he got off the bed. He walked over to the table, grabbing the bowl and contents of the bag. "If you had obeyed, I had a nice quiet game for us to play," he said, holding up fresh strawberries along with a bottle of chocolate syrup and whip cream. "But no, you had to go and cause me trouble."

"I'm sorry Prince Eiri…please just let me go, I beg you," Shuichi cried.

"Not my problem," Eiri said as he threw the contents of the bowl on Shuichi and the bed. He dropped the bowl on the floor, and reached under the bed. "And since I don't want to hear you screaming or yelling," he pulled out a gag. Quickly he put it in Shuichi's mouth, ignoring his tears.

"Now," Eiri said. He sat on his knees, on the end of the bed. "I'm going to have fun with this," he said as he removed the cap from the whip cream. He stared by spraying some of the cold cream on Shuichi's nipples. He grabbed a strawberry, ran it across the nub. "I love sweet things," he said as he ate the berry.

Shuichi closed his eyes, laying his head back. His body was starting to react against his will. _I thought he cared about me…_

Eiri continued on with his teasing game as Shuichi squirmed. "Something wrong Shuichi?" The teen stared at him with cold eyes. "Is it right here?" he asked, as he poked Shuichi's hard on. The victim squirmed more, wanting to cry. "Poor baby," Eiri said as he got off the bed. He unhooked the two hand cuffs from the ropes, never letting them go. He locked them together, behind Shuichi's back. With a free hand he removed the gag from Shuichi's mouth. "Better?"

"I hate you so much," Shuichi said as serious as he could.

"I care?"

"I thought you did, but I was wrong. I can't wait for this week to be over so I can go home and never see you again," Shuichi said coldly.

Something inside Eiri began hurting. The idea of Shuichi leaving hadn't crossed his mind all day. He wanted Shuichi to stay with him, but not as a slave like he was currently. He wanted something more from him. "Damn it Shuichi," Eiri said as he got up.

"What? Don't have what it takes to rape me like you have so many others?"

Eiri froze at the word. Memories he had long since repressed began flooding his mind. Turning, he unlocked the cuffs that bound Shuichi's hands behind his back. He walked to the bathroom, saying "get out," before slamming the door.

Wasting no time, Shuichi undid the cuffs that held him to the bed. Closing his hand on a few strawberries, he ran out the door to his room.

Ryuichi kept running till he finally arrived at a building in the middle class part of town. Taking a few deep breathes, he walked through the door.

"Welcome Master," the woman said with a bow.

Raising a hand, he stopped the girl. "I'm looking for Aiyana…is she still here?"

The girl hesitated before finally typing her name into the computer. "Yes, but she isn't taking clients tonight."

"Tell her it's Ryu, she'll see me." She nodded, running through a door.

Waiting a few minutes, he finally heard two voices coming towards him. "I'm sorry sir, but…" she froze when she saw Ryuichi. "Ryu…" she held her hand out for him to take. "Come on, we can talk in one of the clean rooms," she smiled. He nodded, following her down the hall.

Hiroshi sat on his bed, reading one of the books for his exams. Well, re-reading to be honest.

More than anything, he wanted to prove to Suguru they could be together, and he could take care of them. It would take a few years, but as long as his love waited for him, he didn't care.

Raising his head, he heard the soft sound of classic music. _"I set this to be my ring tone. I love classical music, so only I can have it,"_ Suguru had said after Hiro bought the pay as you went phone.

Reaching for his coat, he pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hiro…can we meet? I need to talk to you…" Suguru whispered.

Scratching his head, he put the book down. "Where?"

"At the normal hotel; same room as always. Please, I need you."

"I'll be there soon; wait for me."

"Thanks Hiro," he said as he hung up.

Hiroshi sighed. Even though he had work to do, he was willing to drop it all to see Suguru and make sure he was all right. But going to a hotel made him feel it was more a fling then a real relationship.

But none the less, he put his coat on and began the walk to the hotel they had met at numerous times before. It wasn't far from his home, closer than to where Suguru was staying, so he got there quickly.

He stopped at the desk to grab the key to the room they normally used, and went to the room. He reached the room and took a deep breath. Opening the door, he looked at the teen who sat on the bed. "Hey Hiro," Suguru smiled as he stood.

Hiro smiled as Suguru ran to the older males open arms. "Happy to see you honey. But why are your eyes so red?"

Suguru lost his smiled as he pulled Hiro to the bed. "I'm sorry for calling you like this Hiro…but I think it's fair I tell you. I'm leaving within the week."

"What?"

"I can't go home to my Mom…she hates homosexuals. And I can't stay with Tohma anymore."

"But how can you just leave?"

"I'm going to take money from Tohma, get a car, and get away from him."

Hiro stood up. "Suguru," he said, kneeling on the ground, grabbing his loves hands. "Please don't go. Your cousin will just hunt you down…and I'll never see you again."

"No, Tohma will send Claude after me. But Claude won't hand me over to Tohma, because he loves me too much," Suguru said happily.

Hiroshi stood, grabbing his hair. "Suguru, I can't go with you now…I have entrance exams in a few weeks…"

"I don't want you to come with me. You have to stay and make it look like you knew nothing. Tohma knows about you, but not your name; please, stay under the radar Hiro." Suguru stood, pulling Hiro to the bed. "Tonight might be the last time we can be with each other."

"I'm not ready to lose you," Hiro whispered, kissing Suguru's lips.

"I might leave sooner…I love you Hiro."

"Stop talking about leaving," Hiro ordered as he pulled Suguru close. "You are mine and I don't want you to forget that you dork," he laughed.

Hiroshi watched as Suguru straddled his waist. "I promise I won't forget my dear Hiroshi," he said, kissing his lovers lips. "One last time please, Hiro. I…I want you Hiroshi."

Hiro sighed, pushing the teen off him, pinning him to the bed. "Fine, but I'm going to teach you who's in charge of you, Suguru Fujisaki."

Smiling, Suguru watched as Hiro's long hair fell on his face. "Yes sir," he said happily.

**I kinda feel bad for Suguru…XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so….before I start, I meant to post a little warning saying that is where the oc came in XD That is one of her few scenes, but her name will be mentioned 3-5 times before she pops in again (Which is like a short scene in the climax and then [so far] two scene after that). **

**Uhm……….. Sorry for this chapter being so short ." It's actually the end of the last chapter than I forgot to post XD I can't post more because I don't want to over whelm you all lol!**

**And since I'm almost done with this story, I've already started laying out my next one ^^ Bad Luck is gonna get kidnapped XD**

**Hey, I'm already at 35 pages typed and still not done yet for My Slave, so I think I'm fine to start my next one!**

**Just read the chapter and move on .**

Eiri walked out of the bedroom, walking to Shuichi's bedroom. He knocked on the door, waiting for Shuichi to answer. After a few minutes of no reply, he opened the door which he found to be unlocked.

"Shuichi," Eiri called out, walking into the room. But no reply. He was about to run out, when he saw a figure on the bed. He walked over, and noticed the pink mop on the pillow.

Smiling, Eiri sat down on the bed. Shuichi moved, rolling to his side. The Prince wrapped his arms around his slave, pulling the teen close. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Eiri…love…" Shuichi mumbled. Eiri held the teen closer, closing his eyes to join in sleep.

* * *

Shoes hitting the marble steps echoed through the palace in all its silence. Slowly Ryuichi walked up to his room, throwing the denim jacket on a chair. He kicked his shoes off, walking to the young Princes room.

"Tats, you awake?" he asked threw the door.

Immediately the door flew open. "Ryuichi," Tatsuha smiled.

"We need to talk…can I come in?" he asked looking down. Tatsuha stepped out of the way, letting the adult in. "I talked to Aiyana. I think we have an offer for you."

The raven nodded, closing the door. "What would that be?"

Ryuichi took a deep breath, fighting himself. "Whatever you want, Tats; I'll do ten things you want whenever you want them." Tatsuha's jaw dropped. "Not like we can pay as much as Tohma would give you. At that we had planned on getting her out of there first."

"It's fine Ryuichi. Just let me have you for one whole day, and that will be all the payment I need." The brunet nodded. "But not today…I have to get Tohma off my case so I can enjoy myself."

"Thanks Tats. I really don't want to go back with him…"


	8. Chapter 8

**XD Almost like you guys loved that 400 word chapter.**

**Now I'm gonna address some comment so everyone know the answer. And I'll try to have the question in the answer so you don't have to look them up.**

"So did Eiri choose Shuichi because he fell in love with him? I wonder what would happen next. Eiri's is too mean on this one. But I hope he'll b nicer!**" It was kind of a physical desire on Eiri's part. To figure out what happens next keep checking back every other day XD. For those that aren't used to my writing, Eiri is normally an ass with a soft side. It's funny that was.**

"Update soon!**" I update every other day…at some point.**

"tatsuha and ryuichi's relationship confuses me.**" Bwhaha It's doing its job . I said earlier in Chapter two that Tohma sold his bandmates, and Tatsuha just happened to buy Ryuichi.**

"Was Shuichi awake during that or was he asleep?**" Sleep. He wakes up in this Chapter XD**

"How come Shuichi won't just hurry up and fall for Yuki!**" Uhm…I forgot what I've posted so far, so just read on ^_~**

**(Not actually a review: This was in Messaging.) "**But what happens when Shuichi wakes up and Yuki was sleeping next to him? Can u write that part?**" Haha, already wrote. I have a lot more wrote than what I'm posting. But I'm only posting so much to focus on the points of it. If I upload a long chapter most people would just skim and not read o.O This way I keep people coming back ^^**

**Day Three:**

Kicking the blankets off, Shuichi was still hot. He was sure, even in dream land that he had turned the heat down before crawling into bed. But now he doubted that. The thing he didn't quite understand yet was why he couldn't move. No matter how much he tried to pull free, he was trapped.

Finally Shuichi opened his eyes to look around. It was then he notice the arms wrapped around him. He tried to pull away but still failed. "Eiri…" he whispered, voice full of fear. A soft groan escaped the Princes mouth. "Please let me go, Prince Eiri."

Slowly Eiri opened his eyes, looking down at the fearful teen he held. "If you think I'm letting go you're dead wrong," he muttered.

"Please Master…"

"Don't please Master me, brat. I'm still pissed form my lack of sex last night," Eiri said harshly.

"You tried to rape me, you ass," Shuichi said, trying to pull away.

He tightened his grip on the teen. "You don't know anything about rape. I'm not going to be like him."

"Like who?"

"Get out."

"This is my room!"

"Get out brat," Eiri said as he let go of the teen. Shuichi was about to say something, but instead grabbed some clothes and walked out.

Slowly a fully dressed Shuichi walked down the stairs. "Hey Shuichi," Tatsuha said from across the flat.

"Morning Prince Tatsuha," Shuichi mumbled.

"So where's my dear brother?"

"Sleeping. He kicked me out of my own bed, stupid jerk…" he froze, looking up at the raven haired teen.

Tatsuha laughed. "You don't have to worry. We all know my brother is not a morning, noon, or night person." Shuichi nodded. "So why did he kick you out?"

Shuichi started pulling his hair again. "He tied me to the bed and tried to rape me! Then I wake up with him breathing down my neck…talk about a pervert!"

"Wait, did you say the word "rape" to him?" Shuichi nodded again. "That's where you messed up. But I guess no one really knows about it outside the family." Shuichi blinked confused. "Eiri was almost raped…come on, let's talk upstairs," Tatsuha said as he turned to walk back up the stairs. Shuichi wasted no time following him.

"What do you mean almost?"

"Apparently a tutor Father hired for Eiri secretly like little boys and would do anything for a buck. Two guys offered him some petty amount of money for his virginity. When Tohma and the guards arrived, Eiri's pants and boxers were around his ankles, he was crying and there were three dead people in the room."

Shuichi hugged his knees to his chest as he sat on the couch. "I didn't know…"

"No one did. It was meant as a Family secret. So no telling, Shuichi," Tatsuha said, reaching for the mini fridge in his living room.

"Did they actually…?"

"No one knows. He refuses to talk about it to anyone, has since he was my age."

Shuichi blinked, looking at the young Prince. "Prince Tatsuha, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," he replied as he took a drink of the soda he pulled from the fridge. "Now he's what, twenty-three?"

Everyone looked up as Ryuichi walked out of his room. His brown hair was going every direction as he ran his fingers threw it to smooth it out.

Shuichi blinked, surprised to see the Ryuichi wasn't wearing a shirt, and his sweatpants hung so low. "Still tired," Tatsuha asked.

Yawning he nodded. "Mr. Sakuma…" Ryuichi looked down at the teen with a confused smile. "You're so hot."

Smiling, Ryuichi mixed the fingers on his right hand into Shuichi's hair. "I could eat you up, Shuichi," he said as he pulled the teen into a lip lock.

"Wait," Shuichi said after a moment of bliss. "I thought you were engaged…and Prince Tatsuha's."

Ryuichi sighed, sitting on the couch next to the teen. "She and I have an open relationship. After all, Tohma sold her to a whore house to prove a point to us both. Stupid ass hole…"

"Ryu, watch the name calling. Tohma should be here any time now."

"As if I care. Aiyana and I decided, once we have enough to get her out…well, no promise Tohma will still be Tohma," he laughed. "I'm sure Princess Mika will love what we do."

They all turned as a figure walked up. "You might ask Mika about that first."

"Prince Eiri…" Shuichi whispered, pushing back into Ryuichi.

"What did I say about where you are to stay?"

Tatsuha stood. "Give him a break Eiri. You kicked him out of his room naked, so he came here to avoid you yelling at him more."

"Put a sock in it, Tatsuha. This is between me and the brat."

Shuichi tried to stand but Ryuichi held his down. "Careful Eiri, if you get to close to him Tohma will just sell him to someone else."

"Go fuck your whore, slut."

"Excuse me?" Ryuichi said, standing. "Watch what you say, kid. If I'm not mistaken, you once had a crush on "my whore" when you were little."

"Don't challenge me, Sakuma," Eiri said as he grabbed Shuichi's right arm, pulling him up.

Ryuichi immediately grabbed Shuichi's left arm. "Let him go, Eiri."

"Tatsuha, control your slave." Tatsuha started laughing. "Damn it Tatsuha." The two began pulling on Shuichi, trading insults.

"Let me go," Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs. Surprised, both adults let the teen go. "Mr. Sakuma, I'm sorry but open relationship or not, I wouldn't be able to go for you. You are my idol, and I thought I would die if you even truly acknowledge me."

"Come on," Eiri said as he walked through the doors and down the stairs. Shuichi followed behind him, back up to his floor.

"Prince," Shuichi said as he shut the door to the floor.

"What brat?"

Shuichi ran in front of him, blocking the study door. "Prince, I'm sorry." Shuichi stood his ground as Eiri stared at him. "I didn't mean to challenge you last night. Just…I'm not used to being in this position. It hurts…"

Eiri pressed the teen to the door. "Listen brat; just don't talk about it anymore."

"But I want to know. Prince Tatsuha was telling me, but now I want to know if he did rape you." Eiri pushed the teen to the side and walked into the room. "Eiri please. I want to understand you better. I lov…" he froze mid sentence, looking down.

Turning, Eiri stared at him. "Don't speak such shit."

"But I do! I feel weird when you are mad at me. Last night I refused you, but I want you in my…" he paused, looking down. "I'm sorry. I'll go to my room," he said turning.

Eiri grabbed Shuichi's waist, pulling him close. He began kissing the teens neck, running his right arm up Shuichi's shirt. "Hush," Eiri whispered, pushing a free hand down the boy's pants. "I'm going to enjoy this," he smiled.

"Oh god," Shuichi panted, feeling the adult caress his manhood. "Eiri…" He set his hand on the older mans, leading them to where he wanted them.

"About to cum already," Eiri asked as Shuichi's knees buckled.

"You're hands…they are magical on my dick," he smiled. "Your cock…I need it," Shuichi whispered, as he turned to face the prince.

"Whore," Eiri laughed. He led Shuichi to the master bedroom, pressing him to the bed. "But I love it," he said as he pulled the teens pants down.

"Ah…" Shuichi moaned as Eiri wrapped his lips around the appendage. "S-stop...Going…to…cum…" Shuichi whispered as the white seed seeped into Eiri's mouth.

Eiri liked his lips, looking over the prize before him. Shuichi looked back up, amethyst eyes full of lust. "I love a hedonistic lover," he said before crushing their lips together.

A violet haired girl sat on the floor playing with a young girl. Both laughed and smiled as a man walked in.

"Hello Lord Ukai," she joked.

"You're funny Noriko," he said as he sat on the couch behind the two. "Would you two like to accompany me to the Palace later?"

The little girl jumped up. "Do I get to play with Prince Tatsuha and Uncle Ryuichi?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

The man nodded. The little girl began jumping up and down happily. "Now now Saki," Noriko said with a smile. She pulled the little girl down, smothering her with kisses. Saki started laughing, calling for her Father to help between fits of laughter. "So when do we leave, Testuya," she smiled as she let the girl go. She ran to her Father, hugging his leg.

"Very soon. I have to catch Toh…" he stopped, looking down at his daughter.

"It's fine Hun. I have no problem with his name being said, so long as he stays at least fifty feet from me and our happiness." Noriko picked up Saki and hugged her close. "Come on little one; let's get you in play clothes so you don't ruin these ones."

Silently Shuichi rolled over on the bed. Opening his eyes, he sat up holding the blanket to cover his privets. He looked around to notice the blond was missing. Feeling the pain in his bottom as he moved, he slipped off the bed.

Rather than tracking down his clothes, he tore the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around him. Slowly and with a slight limp, he made his way to Eiri's study.

Knocking once, he opened the door. "You're awake," Eiri said from the laptop, not even having to look up.

"Yeah," Shuichi whispered as he walked over to the Princes chair. "What are you doing?"

"Working on my novel," he replied, still typing away.

Shuichi blinked confused. "You're writing a novel?"

His fingers froze. "I'm a novelist you dim wit."

"You are?"

Eiri shook his head, refusing to press the matter. There was no proof the boy could even read at all. Realizing Eiri wasn't going to reply, the teen spread the extra dragging of the blanket on the floor before sitting on it. "And to answer your question, No, he didn't rape me. I killed all three of them before they could."

Nodding, Shuichi laid his head on Eiri's leg. "I'm going to go back to sleep," he mumbled. Eiri turned enough to pull the teen onto his lap, along with the blanket. "Eiri…"

"It's alright, sleep. I will protect you while you are asleep."

"Who are you and what have you done with Prince Eiri?" Shuichi laughed lightly.

"Shut up brat or I'll drop your out the window." Shuichi moved his head, trying to find a comfy spot on the Prince. "I just like having you near me, idiot. It feels…right; normal."

"I know," Shuichi whispered.

_Three days with this brat and I feel like I did with him… _He looked down at Shuichi who managed to instantly fall asleep in his arms. _And he comes back to me after everything I did the other night._ Careful not to wake the teen, he continued typing on the keyboard.


	9. Chapter 9

**I noticed Day Three is very short, so I'm going to divide it into three parts. This is part two. But I'm not ready to post the follow up of Suguru's scene yet, so that will be posted Thursday ^^.**

Suguru sat on the bed in his room on Mika's floor. He held his brown bear close, tears falling from his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened, and Claude walked in. "Suguru," he said as he shut the door.

"Oh K," the teen said, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

The blond held up a file. "The information you seek on Hiroshi Nakano." Suguru jumped up, trying to grab the file. Claude lifted it higher, pushing the teen back.

"What the hell K, give me the file."

"Why do you want this information, Suguru," Claude asked in a serious tone.

Sitting down, Suguru rubbed his chest. "What's it matter…you already agreed to get it for me."

"Idiot, Tohma knows about him," he said as he threw the file at the teen. Frantically Suguru opened it up, looking over the information. He froze when he saw a picture.

"This…" he said, holding it up.

Claude sat in a close chair. "Tohma asked me to find information on him. That is a picture I'm including in my report."

"Claude please don't," Suguru said, closing the file but holding the picture. The image showed the Hiroshi on top of Suguru, kissing his neck, both naked. It was time stamped for last night, and Suguru knew it was a picture from the hotel they were at last night. "Please you can't show this to Tohma."

"I don't have a choice. I have to give my report to Tohma tonight."

Suguru got off the bed, kneeling next to the chair. "I'm begging you, Claude. I'm on my knees asking you not to. I'll do anything if you don't give it to Tohma."

"What makes you think that's the only picture?"

Standing up, Suguru grabbed his head. "You sat there and watched while we had sex! You freaking pervert!" Freezing, he turned to the American. "You show those to Tohma and I'll tell him what you did last night."

Laughing, Claude stood. He grabbed Suguru by the waist pulling their pelvises together. "Your Cousin gave me permission to follow you two. He even said I could eliminate Hiroshi if I needed to." Without waiting he crushed his lips to the teens. "And you know what, when you asked me what Tohma normally pays me," he whispered with a smile. "He made me a special deal for this job. I get you."

Suguru kicked him in the shin. As the blond grabbed his leg, Suguru grabbed a bag from a close cupboard. "You can't have me K. I'm not for sale."

"Suguru!" Claude yelled as the teen ran out of the room. He closed the door, taking a deep breath. Carefully he ran into the master bedroom.

Pulling out his phone, Claude dialed Tohma's number. "Tohma, Suguru just skipped out. I'll work on tracking him down," he said as he sat down, pulling his pant leg up.

"No, it's fine. I'll have someone else find him."

"But sir!"

"You're too attached to Suguru. I'm going to send someone else," Tohma said as he hung up.

"Something happen, Tohma?" Tetsuya asked, looking up from the papers in his hand.

"My apologies, my Cousin just left the palace. I have to send someone out for him." Standing, he walked out of the room.

Hiroshi set the plates on the table before him. "Anything else?" he asked with a soft smile. None of the three people replied, so he walked away.

"Attention!" a man yelled from the middle of the restaurant. Everyone turned to look at the group of four black suits and the establishment manager. "I'm looking for Hiroshi Nakano. If he is here, then get over here."

Swallowing hard, he walked up to the one who talked. "Can I help you, sir?"

In a flash, a fist hit the server in the jaw and a foot in his gut. "I'm going to give you some advice," the man said, lowering to the ground where Hiro was lying. "This will go much faster and painless if you tell me what I need to know." The man stood up, and began out the door. Two if the other two grabbed Hiroshi, dragging him out of the building.

Shuichi rolled around, trying to get free. "Eiri you're so hot…" he muttered.

Looking down, Eiri smiled. "Tell me something I don't know, brat."

"No…" he pulled some of the blankets off, revealing his naked torso. "It's hot." Pausing, Eiri looked down.

Shuichi looked up, eyes still in the distance. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?" he asked, picking up the blanket to see if the pink haired teen was wearing anything at all.

"I didn't want to look for my clothes. And I thought you wouldn't mind so long as I was covered," Shuichi whispered. "Do you want me to get dressed?" Blushing, the novelist continued typing on his story. "Or you can just give me a kiss to say you like me like this."

"Keep that up and I'll push you off me." They both looked up as they heard knocking. "Come in."

The door opened in words, revealing Saki standing there with Ryuichi behind her. "Prince Eiri, can Shuichi come out and play with us?" she asked, holding the door.

Blushing, he wrapped the blanket around himself. "Please Shuichi," Ryuichi said with a smile.

"Why don't you, Shuichi," Eiri smiled.

"I hate you," he whispered. "Let me change, okay?" Shuichi said as he jumped off the Princes lap.

"Okay!" Saki shut the door as Ryuichi picked her up. "Uncle Ryu," she said through the door.

"Oops," Shuichi said as the blanket fell to the floor. "Clumsy me," he laughed as he spun around to face the Prince. "Guess I should get dressed now."

"I hate you, Shuichi," Eiri said as he closed his eyes. Shuichi smiled, wrapping up in the blanket and running out.


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't find the part I'm looking for in the story XD I have so many issues it's sad lol.**

Tohma walked down a stone hall. It made him wonder why there was a stone dungeon in the Palace, but right now wasn't the time to care.

"Sir," one of the men said, opening the door. Tohma walked into the room, looking at all the tools on the wall.

A man bowed, stepping from his view. "So this is him, Ark. Has he said anything?"

"No Sir," Ark said standing straight. "I was going to wait for you before using anything on him. Perhaps you can persuade him to talk."

Nodding, Tohma walked over to the teen. Hiroshi tried to lift his head, but he was using all his strength to stop his arms from tearing off. Being a few inches off the ground didn't help too much.

"Is there anything you wish to say?" Tohma asked, lifting the teens head by his hair.

Hiroshi slightly shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where is Suguru Fujisaki?"

"I don't know."

Tohma let his head drop. "I don't believe you." He looked at Ark. "Get the information by any means. No food or water until he tells you something regarding Suguru that can be proved."

"Yes boss," Ark said, looking at all the things around him. First thing he grabbed was a blindfold and a gag. "When I learn anything I will call you, Sir."

"Good," Tohma said as he walked to the door.

"He hates you," Hiro said as loudly as he could. "He left so you couldn't tear us apart."

Turning, the platinum blond walked over to the captive. "Look, I didn't have to tear you two apart, you won't be around long enough to see his return. Really sad though, I could have gotten a good deal for you, Hiroshi. Oh well, too bad." With that, he kicked the teen in the stomach, and left the room.

-

The cold night air was brutal on his pale skin. Suguru in his moment of glory, decided to grab a credit card and only a few thousand instead of just cash. But now that Tohma knew he was gone, it could be shut off at any time.

He had to keep moving. Tohma's men would be there soon. Rubbing his bare arms, he made sure the backpack was still on his shoulders.

"Hey boys', what do we have here?" a guy said, walking out from the alley way.

"Looks like a little lost puppy," a second guy laughed. Suguru stepped back, seeing all five of the men.

"Now we can make this easy, and you can give us all the money you have. That or we can take it by force," the first man said while the others smiled.

Suguru hesitated. Just moving his eyes, he looked around. _I must have been so deep in thought I didn't notice where I was walking,_ he thought, realizing he had no idea where he was. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the useless piece of plastic. "T-This is all I have. I-It has no charge limit," he said as clear as he could.

Aiming at the ground, he flung the card at the men. The lead man picked up the card, looking at the name. "Tohma Seguchi," the man said surprised. "How the hell did you get this?"

Swallowing hard, he thought on the fly. "I stole it from his wallet when I bumped into him yesterday."

The lead man smiled. "Are you cold, kid?" Suguru nodded. "Got a place to stay?"

-

**Day Four:**

The sound of moans escaped the bedroom. Eiri and Shuichi were locked in an endless kiss, fighting in a predetermined battle for dominance. Both males wanted it, but Eiri knew what to do to maintain his top spot.

Slowly he moved his left hand to the small of Shuichi's back. "Cheater…" Shuichi whispered, giving up.

"You just don't know what to do yet," Eiri laughed. "Regardless, I have to meet with my Father in a bit." Shuichi nodded as he stood up and stretched. "I'm going to spoil you tonight, brat. Dinner at the restaurant your friend works at, then a nice desert in the middle of nowhere, then back here for some fun."

"Hurry back," Shuichi whispered, falling back onto the bed.

-

Eiri sat in a chair across from his Father, waiting for him to get off the phone. After a moment Mika and Tatsuha walked in, filling the other two seats.

"Glad all three of you are here," the man said, setting the phone on the desk. "Tomorrow I will be leaving for two weeks. Mika, how long are you and Tohma staying here for?"

"Tohma planned to leave tomorrow, but he said he was staying until Suguru was found," she said as she looked down. "I planned to stay close to a week."

The man nodded. "Fine, Eiri, you will take my place and handle my tasks while I'm away."

"I refuse," Eiri said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"You don't have a choice, Eiri. Since Mika doesn't want the title of the next Ruler, it gets passed down to you. Since you still live in my Palace, you will do as I say," he said as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Every time I try to leave you hunt me down, old man." He paused, taking a puff of the cigarette. "If I am in charge for two weeks, this first thing I will do it tell Tohma to get the hell out." Mika laughed, covering it with a cough.

"Hey bro, be nice to Father. He signs your checks," Tatsuha laughed.

Standing, Eiri rubbed the cherry of the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe. "At that, I'm not going to do your work. I have my own life. And if I have to," he started, placing his hands on the desk, "I'll bring my little slave in here and fuck him on your desk to prove a point."

-

Eiri walked into his room, running his hands through his hair.

"Something wrong Eiri," Shuichi asked, looking up from the magazine he was reading on Eiri's bed.

"So you can read," the prince mumbled as he sat on the bed. He laid back, laying his head in the middle of Shuichi's back like a pillow.

Shuichi folded his arms, laughing. "Course, I did pass school thanks to Hiroshi." He looked at the Prince who had his eyes closed. "Speaking of, I tried to make reservations, but they told me Hiro doesn't work their anymore! So I tried to call his cell phone but I got no answer…Can I go look for him please?"

Rolling over, Eiri's head now rested on the teen's bottom. "Tomorrow," he mumbled.

"Are we going to do anything, or are you just going to use me as a pillow all day?" He waited for a reply. "Talk or I'll pass gas."

Eiri shot up, jumping on top of the teen, pressing him into the mattress. "Dare you to," Eiri whispered into his ear. "I'm tired from dealing with my Father, so I'm going to rest for an hour or so, than you and I will move on with our night. Trust me, I can't wait to shove my dick so deep up your ass it hurts, but it's not time yet." He paused. "Unless you want to do it twice today."

"Damn it Eiri," Shuichi whispered. He moved his butt, tormenting his capturer. "I'm going to give you a rock hard dick now," he laughed.

An hour and half later, Eiri was holding Shuichi under the blanket, showing from their chest up. "I love you, Eiri," Shuichi smiled, using the Princes chest as a pillow. Eiri was already asleep.

Crawling from the man's arms, he quickly got dressed. "Sorry, but I need to find my friend," he whispered, running from the room. He started down the stairs, putting on the old orange hoodie he wore when he was first brought to the palace.

"Shuichi," Tatsuha said as he walked up the stairs. "Where you off to kid?"

"I'm older than you," Shuichi said as he walked by the younger prince. "I'm going to look for someone."

Tatsuha watched as Shuichi walked out. "Guards! Get him a car to take him where ever he is going," the teen ordered. Shuichi turned back, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**I think my story is a little too predictable. I got an E-Mail that made me change something just to prove them wrong XD**

"Has he said anything?" Tohma asked as he walked into the cold stone room.

"Claims he doesn't know, Sir," Ark said from beside the teen.

Hiroshi looked worse for wear. He was now strapped to a chair, blood trickling from his head. "Will you say anything to me, Hiro? I know you would want Suguru to be safe too." Nothing escaped the teen's mouth. "You know he took one of my credit cards and only a few thousand. He is used to the better things in life…I wonder what he is going to do once that money runs out since I turned off the card."

Looking up, tears flowed from Hiro's eyes. "I don't…" he started.

"Don't give me that, peasant. I know he had to tell you something," Tohma said with a pissed tone. "Get me a bucket of ice water," he whispered to one of the men who was standing by the door.

"Sir," the man said, running from the room.

Tohma walked up to Hiroshi, lifting his chin. "Ark here is one of my favorite to call in when I need someone to answer my questions. But I warn you, if I have to start, I won't stop till you are dead. So I will say it like this: Tell me everything you know about where Suguru went."

"He didn't tell me a thing," Hiro choked out. His throat was still dry from the lack of water over the last few hours. "

"No, I still don't believe you," Tohma said as two men walked in, holding a large bowl of ice water. Carefully Tohma slid on a pair of black leather gloves. "But I'm going to have fun," he smiled as he grabbed an ice cube. His smile turned wicked as he pushed the cube to Hiro's forehead.

-

Sipping on a can of pop, Suguru sighed. He was scared of the people he was around, but at least one person seemed to care.

"Holding up?" a brown haired man said as he sat across from the teen on a different couch.

Looking up Suguru nodded. "Why are you protecting me?" He asked, blushing slightly.

Laughing the man opened his own drink. "Because my brother likes you," he said as he took a drink.

"W-wait…you're protecting me so you can…" tears started falling from his eyes.

Laughter escaped harder from the man's mouth. "You're thinking too hard," he said shaking his head. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a picture and handed it to the teen. "You're dating my brother Hiroshi."

Surprise took over the look on Suguru's face. "You're Yuuji Nakano…."

"Yep," he smiled as they heard yelling. Suguru looked up, brown eyes looking around frantically. "Sounds like someone brought a whore," Yuuji sighed. "It's normal for these guys, freaking sex addicts."

Looking up they watched as three men carried a struggling teen. "Hey, that's Prince Eiri's servant…" Suguru whispered.

"Hey, hold up," Yuuji said as he stood, stopping the men. "You know this is Shuichi," he said with a sigh.

-

Eiri moved his hands, trying to find Shuichi's body. After a minute he opened his eyes to look.

Sitting up he realized Shuichi was gone. "Damn it." He quickly got out of bed, getting dressed in slacks and an unbuttoned shit. Once he was wearing clothes he walked out of his room heading for his brothers landing.

"No, Shuichi it's here," Tatsuha said from beside Ryuichi's door. "He went out to find someone."

The blond ran his fingers through his hair as he turned on his heels.

-

Tohma pulled Hiroshi's head from the cold water by the long red hair.

Choking, Hiro was minorlly happy. The cold water felt wonderful on his dry throat.

"Will you talk?"

"He didn't tell me," he replied between coughs.

"You're testing my patients Nakano." He shoved the teens head back into the water.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Boss," Claude huffed. Both Tohma and Ark looked at the blond. "We've located Suguru."

Taking a moment Tohma pulled Hiroshi's head from the water again. "I warn you Nakano, if any harm has come to my cousin, it will only prolong your death." Turning he looked at the two men. "K, give all the information to Ark. Ark, bring him back by any means necessary."

-

Suguru held the picture tight as he stared down at the two happy faces. Both Hiro and Suguru had snuck off to an amusement park as a way to celebrate Hiro's eighteenth birthday.

While they were there, they took this picture. Both of them had a copy of it, but he had forgotten to grab his copy when he left the mansion.

"I can't believe Hiro is missing…" he paused. "I hope Tohma didn't get him."

"Why did he have to fall for you of all people?" Shuichi asked from the cushion next to Yuuji.

Suguru stared at the picture. "We love each other, it's not our fault."

Yuuji was about to say something when the sounds of gun fire rang threw the building. "Darn, you guys should run," he said as he stood.

Wasting no time, both teens jumped up and began down an unknown hallway. More than anything Shuichi knew they both had to get away. "Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?"

"Hiro likes you and as his best friend it becomes my job to make sure you are safe," he said as they turned a corner.

"You're that Shuichi…he speaks of you a lot…" they stopped once in an ally.

Standing before them was none other than Claude K. Winchester. "K…" Suguru whispered.

"Come on kid," Claude said as he held a hand out.

"I'm not going with you K."

Claude rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't think you understand; Tohma is going to ki…"

"That's enough, Mr. K," a cold voice said from the darkness. Suguru stepped back as Tohma emerged from the shadows. "Now Suguru, the car is waiting for us."

"I refuse," he yelled.

"That's enough Tohma," Eiri said as he got out of the Mercedes.

Tohma turned, surprise on his face. "Prince Eiri," he said with a bow. "What are you doing here?"

Stepping forward Eiri replied "my servant decided to come here and I came to get him back."

"Prince, isn't that something you should send a servant to do, such as myself?" he smiled.

"Knowing the way you treat my sister, I wouldn't trust you with a shit," Eiri said as he walked up to Shuichi and Suguru. "As for you," he said as he grabbed Shuichi's right wrist, "who do you think you are, just taking off like that. You'll be lucky if I let you outside for the rest of this week."

Tears began racing down Shuichi's cheeks. "I'm sorry Master."

"Bet you are," Eiri said as he pushed the boy to the ground. "Now, get your ass is the car."

"But Master, I can't leave Suguru…" Shuichi slowly stood. "And I still haven't found Hiro yet."

"Not my problem," Eiri said as he started back to his car. "You have ten seconds to have your ass in this car."

Tohma looked at his cousin. "Come now Suguru, we have things to do," he said with a gentle smile.

"I'm not going with you."

"Fine," he said as he looked at Claude. "Mr. K, arrest Suguru." Both Suguru and Claude looked at the blond confused. "He stole from me and I want him to stand trial." Claude looked at Suguru with sad eyes.

Slowly he walked over to the teen. "Please Claude…"

"You heard the boss," he replied as he twisted the younger male's arms behind his back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Day Four:**

Shuichi lay in his bed, refusing to let the blankets show his face. Eiri sat next to him on the bed, trying to talk him out of his slump.

"Shuichi, did you really want to be Tohma's prisoner?" No reply. "That would have meant no sex." Again silence. "You would be in no better condition than your friend is in."

"Hiro…" he whispered.

"Yeah that one," Eiri said as he ran his hands across Shuichi's back. "He's Tohma's prisoner right now, idiot."

The blankets flew off as Shuichi sat up. "What, why?"

"Tohma was pissed Suguru took off. He had your friend drug out of the restaurant and taken to who knows where."

Shuichi decided the easiest way to get information from Eiri was through seduction. "You could figure out where, right?" he said as he crawled closer to the Prince. "I mean, you want me to be happy and play with you, right?"

Laughing Eiri pushed the teen away. "That's not going to work on me. Though I do want to nail you, I can actually control it."

Shuichi sighed as he lay down. "I just want to know Hiro is safe."

Looking at the alarm clock, Eiri sighed. "I have to work. If you stop whining, you can roam the palace." Shuichi jumped up, attaching himself to Eiri's neck. "But if you bug me, you're dead."

"Yes sir…wait, I have a question. Why were you such an ass to me last night when Tohma had us cornered?"

"Tohma has a bad habit of eliminating threats...hence why he sold his sister Aiyana to a whore house. And when it comes to me…well, Tohma wants me more than my sister," he said as he stood, taking the teen with him. "So he doesn't need to know about us, got it?" Shuichi nodded as he let go of the Prince.

There was silence in the stone hallway. This was now the hall leading to both Hiro and Suguru's rooms, though neither knew of the other being in the next room.

But not just Hiro was living in a physical and mental hell now. Suguru's mentality had degraded as he watched video of his love being tormented. If it wasn't for the gag they had put in his mouth he would have cried out as loud as he possibly could.

It was too much for him. He had left to save Hiroshi from the pain that would come if Tohma caught him. But now he knew it was a dumb move; he had gotten to Hiro anyways.

"And you know the best part, Suguru?" Tohma whispered in his ear from behind. "Tomorrow you will get to watch as he dies in a public execution." Suguru began violently shaking in the chair trying to break free. Tohma walked over to the TV, turning it off. "Now now, none of that dear cousin; I promise you will have a front row seat. You'll be able to watch as the life vanishes from his grey eyes."

Tears flooded Suguru's eyes as he hung his head. _I'm sorry Hiro, I'm so sorry._

"If you will excuse me, I have to get ready for tomorrow," he said with an evil smile. Stepping out of the room, he walked to the next. "Are you going to talk?" Tohma asked as he shut the door.

"I told you already, I don't know. Please, I'm more than willing to help you find him," Hiro said, not able to lift his head.

Tohma sighed. "Here I thought you would be a little more understanding than that. Oh well, it will all be over soon."

"I think we're lost, Ryuichi," Shuichi whispered as the two walked down a dark hallway.

"I'm never lost, Shuichi," Ryuichi smiled, using a stuffed rabbit's arm to pat Shuichi's back. "Kumagoro says we are getting close to getting to the garden."

Shuichi sighed as his hand followed the wall on his left. "Are you sure this is even the way to the garden? I'm sure they are above ground, not under."

"Why do you doubt Ryuichi, Shuichi?" Ryuichi pouted as he chewed on the rabbit's ear.

"I do not doubt you Ryuichi!" Shuichi exclaimed. "I'd follow you off the edge of the world if it came to it. I just fear we won't get out and I'll never see Eiri again…"

Ryuichi's demeanor changed at the mention of the spoiled Princes name. "Why do you like him, Shuichi? He's nothing but an arrogant jerk."

Stopping, he turned to where he thought Ryuichi was standing. "He cares about me. It might not show when others are around, but when we are alone he is nice."

"I believe that as much as I believe Tohma has a pure heart," Ryuichi mumbled. "You're too nice, I don't want to see you hurt Shuichi…you're cute."

Shuichi pressed his back to the wall. "Hey, aren't you engaged to Tohma's sister." He froze when he heard slight crying. "Ryuichi?"

Immediately Ryuichi's arms found their way around Shuichi's shoulders. "Aiyana broke it off years ago…" Ryuichi cried. "Stupid Tohma…" he pouted.

"How did you find me in the dark?" Shuichi's question was ignored by the adult who kept crying about he rejected love.

Ryuichi paused, covering Shuichi's mouth. "What's that sound?" They both stood quietly. "Sounds like someone is crying," he said as he started walking in the dark.

"Hey wait, we need to go," Shuichi protested.

"Fine," Ryuichi said with a sigh.

Suguru rubbed his eyes, choking on his tears. Again and again he repeated his apologies to Hiro. He lay down on the dirty bare mattress, still crying.

Hiroshi closed his eyes, but he couldn't get the sound of Suguru's cries out of his mind. More than anything he wanted to hold the teen again, but he didn't think he would ever see Suguru again. He was still missing, still gone.

Eiri sat at a table, listening to the people biker. His mind wondered, thinking of what he was going to do to Shuichi later. That was the one thing that kept him going.

"Prince," a man said, snapping Eiri from his thoughts. "Mr. Seguchi needs your signature on this form," he said as he held the paper up to Eiri.

Nodding, he took the paper and pressed the pen to the line. He paused as his eyes scanned the paper. "What is this?"

"Sir, we were told it was an order of execution for criminals that have been sentenced," the same man replied.

Reading over it, he shrugged. He signed his name, passing it back. "But tell Tohma I want a list of names to go with it and a date."

Standing, the man nodded. "Yes sir," he said as he ran out of the room.

"Are we done here now?" Eiri yawned. Not waiting he stood and walked out of the room.

"Oh my god we're saved," Shuichi said as he attacked the Prince from the side.

Eiri looked too his left. "Get off me brat," he said as he tried to walk.

Looking up with sad eyes, Shuichi suppressed his tears. "We were lost! I'm so glad we found you Eiri!"

"When did I give you permission to call me Eiri?" he mumbled as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Prince Eiri, can you help us get back to Prince Tatsuha's landing?" Shuichi smiled gently. Eiri looked back at the brunet who was standing a few feet behind the teen. He started walking, ignoring the two.

Shuichi smiled, following behind Eiri. Ryuichi ran up, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist. "Hey Shu, since Tatsuha and I are almost apart, how about when this week is finished you play with me for a while," he smiled.

"Ryuichi…" Shuichi said with a blush.

"Let go of him," Eiri said not even having to turn around.

"Bite me Eiri," Ryuichi said as he made Shuichi stop. Immediately he began nipping on the teen's neck.

"Ryu…" Shuichi panted, feeling his body react. He fell back, Ryuichi being the only thing holding him up.

Whirling around, Eiri pulled Shuichi from the former singer's arms. "Stay the hell away from Shuichi," he said with fierce eyes. "If you _ever_ try something like that again, Tohma selling you will be nothing compared to what I will do."

Shuichi looked up at Eiri with a combination of sacred and confused eyes. "So you'll protect him?"

"Obviously."

"Do you care for him or his ass?" Ryuichi was starting to push the Prince the wrong way. "Do you fucking love him or not?" he yelled.

"Yes!"

Shuichi looked up at Eiri with surprised amethyst eyes. "You love me…?"

"If you start crying I swear I will chuck you out that window," Eiri said as he stared walking again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres the next ^^**

* * *

Tohma looked over Eiri's signature on the form. Tomorrow Hiroshi will be executed…but it didn't seem like enough to him.

Reaching across his desk he grabbed the file Claude had given him. Flipping through it he paused. He held up a single paper that had a picture attached. "That's Eiri's servant…" he smiled.

He looked up as the door opened. "Tohma, I'm just wondering if you want to know how the baby is doing."

"Not now."

'_Father, why must his blood be in your future heir?'_ she thought as she shut the door.

Tohma waited a moment before standing. He made his was out of the room, to Eiri's landing. A wicked smile consumed his face as he saw the servant sitting on the leather couch, staring at Eiri's closed office door. "Mr. Shindou, what a surprise." Shuichi looked up at the blond with fear coursing through his body. "Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong," he said as he sat down across from Shuichi.

"Prince Eiri is in his office if you're looking for him."

"You misunderstand me; I came here to talk to you. I wished to thank you for helping my Cousin return home." He paused. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt. I almost feared Mr. K might hurt you…wonder what would become of your Family if you died."

"My little sister would have to drop out of school to work…" Shuichi said as he looked down.

"Yes and Prince Eiri probably wouldn't give the money to your Family," Tohma said with a sigh, knowing he had the teen.

"I'm here with no pay."

"Really?" Tohma acted surprised. "Normally when Prince Eiri brings in a new servant it's only because the Family needs money. I remember one girl, Ayaka, was here for three weeks. I swear those two had sex in every room of this Palace. No room was clean, and Eiri even proposed to her."

Shuichi's heart broke. "He's…engaged?"

"You mean to say he didn't tell you? He and Ayaka have been together for months now. Money from Eiri is the only thing that saved her Fathers company; but they fell in love. It was beautiful how he proposed."

"Excuse me," Shuichi said as he stood a little off balance. Not wasting any time he walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

Not even waiting till the door was completely shut Tohma had his phone out. "Ayaka," he said with a smile returning to his face. "Yes, Prince Eiri asked me to call you for him. He wants you to come back to the palace today. I know it will be a bit of trouble, but could you get here soon?"

Tatsuha stood behind Ryuichi, pressing the former singer to the wall. "Guess you want to start now," Ryuichi giggled.

"If you're ready," Tatsuha replied as he began sucking on Ryuichi's neck.

"You spoiled child," he laughed.

Left hand wasting no time, Tatsuha reached into the adults pants. "I was taught not to play with my food, but I just can't help play with you. But I will play with you first," he said as he fondled the member. "Come on, let's start with a bath."

"Kumagoro needs a bath too!"

Eiri scratched his head as he stared at the queen size bed. He knew the lump in the middle contained Shuichi, but he wasn't sure how the teen got in there or how to get him out.

"Shuichi," he said as various ideas ran through his mind. "Get out here or I'll use you as a pillow again."

"Go fuck yourself," Shuichi growled.

Surprised took over the lack of emotion on Eiri's face. Never had anyone so bluntly disrespected him, or had he heard the teen use such language when he didn't want the Prince. "Try that again?"

"I said go fuck yourself," he repeated slowing down the last three words.

"Listen here you little…"

"Eiri!" a female yelled from the sitting area of the landing. With a moment's hesitation Eiri walked out of the room just to stop dead in his tracks.

"Ayaka, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you my love," she said, running to his arms. "And I heard you missed me," she smiled.

"Let go of me," he ordered. "I told you to never come near me again."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Is there anyone you don't make cry?" Shuichi said from the doorway.

Eiri ignored him. "I broke off the engagement long ago. I can't stand people who just want money."

Without thinking about it, she smacked him. "You bustard; you had me rush here to break my heart again?!"

"I don't know who called you, but it was not by my order," Eiri said with fierce eyes.

Ayaka ran, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I hate you!"

Shuichi blinked a few times, trying to process what he just witnessed. "Wait, you two aren't engaged?"

"We had an arranged marriage that I broke off. Who told you that anyways brat?"

"Tohma," he mumbled with shifty eyes.

Turning he looked over Shuichi. "He probably called Ayaka too…wonder what he is planning."

Shuichi shook his head. "I'm going to take a nap. Please let me sleep this time."

"You're not that lucky," Eiri said softly as he picked the teen up.

"Wait I have a headache!" he said as he pounded on the Princes back, hoping to be let down.

"That's right, her name is Maiko Shindou," Tohma said into his phone. "I want her too." He closed the phone, looking at Claude who waited quietly on the other side of the desk. "Mr. K, I have a special job for you."

"Yes?"

Tohma smiled. "I want you to get Suguru ready for tomorrow, and find somewhere for him to sit where he can watch the festivities." Claude looked down, about to speak. "And, you have complete freedom over him while he is in your care."


	14. Chapter 14 2

**Sorry about that XD I have the whole story saved in one document, and I copy and paste it to a new one. When I do Copy it, I normally change the font color. Guess I didn't XD **

**-**

**Sorry for the delay. I was at a Writers Convention so I was bosy all weekend XD Learn a lot though o.O And I met tons of published authors. Luraul Ann Hill, Patricia Briggs (Who I've actually met with a few times), Renee Stern (Who read over my story), and so many others!**

**So I've actually gone through and edited this the way I was told to.**

**_=~=_**

**Day Five:**

Shuichi stared at Eiri's sleeping face. He had been lying like that for close to an hour, wondering what was going on in the Princes mind. And wondering what of what Tohma had said was true and false.

"I swear if you don't find somewhere else to stare you won't be seeing anything any time soon."

"Sorry," Shuichi whispered.

"Eiri," Mika said, running in.

Eiri rolled onto his stomach, trying to ignore his sister.

"Listen to me damn it! Tohma is going too far and only you can make him stop!"

Turning his head, he glared at his sister. "And what is he doing by chance?"

"He just ordered a public execution!"

Both Eiri and Shuichi looked up at her confused.

"Suguru was sleeping around with some peasant, and Tohma found out. They talked about it before Suguru left, and I guess Suguru broke his word because that crazy American went out and hunted the peasant and his family down. And now, just to prove a point to Suguru, Tohma is going to have them all killed."

Scratching his head, Eiri sat up. "And what does Father say about his son-in-laws plan?"

"Father isn't answering any time I call," she said quietly, amazed her brother didn't know. "That puts you in full charge till he gets back."

Nodding, Eiri starched.

Shuichi blushed at the sight of the muscles.

"First thing I will need is three young women."

"This is no time to be joking around!"

Eiri smiled at the look on his sister's face. "Out so I can get dressed."

Turning, Shuichi heard her mumble "not like I haven't seen you without clothes on before." Once she was out, Shuichi stood and tried to get his clothes from the floor.

"Shuichi, you don't have to come with on this one."

"It's fine…I'm to follow you around for the week," he said with a smile once he had the boxers on.

Shaking his head, Eiri looked at a dresser. "Grab me some clean boxers and a suit," he ordered.

Shuichi nodded, and ran to the indicated location and grabbed what he was told.

"Get over here and dress me now, brat."

Shuichi smiled at the offer, and quickly walked over to torment his prince again.

"Wait a second," Eiri said as the teen crawled on top of him. "Did she say public execution?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Damn it Tohma," he mumbled as he pushed Shuichi off him.

One by one the blankets and towels fell off the bed. Tatsuha held Ryuichi down by his wrists as he nibbled on the former singer. He wasn't ready to remove the towel from Ryuichi yet; he liked playing with his food.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Ryuichi giggled as he leaned his head back.

"I love playing with you," Tatsuha said lustfully.

"Tats…" he whispered.

"I know what you want, but you have to wait."

Ryuichi shook his head.

"I need you…I need to cum…."

Tatsuha laughed. "I know, go ahead," he said as he rubbed the throbbing erection. "I won't be mad," he whispered.

Within seconds he released.

"Good Ryu. Just a bit longer and we will start the real fun," he whispered, nipping at Ryuichi's ear.

If the car had gone any faster it would have teleported. Before the keys were even out of the ignition both occupants were out.

"Tohma!" Eiri yelled once he saw the platinum blond.

"Oh Prince Eiri, decided to attend?"

Eiri grabbed the nuisance by his shirt collar. "I never permitted a public execution," he yelled.

"Yes you did. It was in the print," he said with a smile.

Shuichi wondered away, looking to see who would be killed. As he walked he noticed a person was sitting on a stool, head hung low. Looking harder, he noticed the green hair; the person was Suguru.

Breaking into a run he quickly got onto the stage. That's when his world froze. "W-what…" he stuttered as he looked at the four that were to be sentenced to death. Turning Shuichi looked right at Eiri who still held Tohma by the shirt collar. "Eiri!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs.

A smile graced Tohma's face as he was released.

Eiri wasted no time getting to his Shuichi. "What?"

With a shaky hand he pointed at the prisoners. "Please don't," he whispered.

The first thing Eiri noticed was each of the four wore a blind fold, gag, and ear cover. Second was the lack of energy. Finally that he knew all but one of them.

"Eiri please," Shuichi begged.

The Prince held his peasant close.

"Please not my sister," Shuichi pleaded, tears falling to Eiri's shirt.

"I'm sorry Shu; I've already okayed this," he said softly.

"Why?!" Shuichi said as he fists pounded on Eiri's chest. "Why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I hate you," Shuichi said as he tore from the blonds arms.

"Shuichi!" He watched as the teen ran to Maiko's side, trying to get a reaction from her.

Guards ran up as he pulled the sensory blocking items off.

Yelling filled the air as the three guards grabbed Shuichi.

Immediately Eiri stopped them "Unhand him," he demanded

"Sir, we are under Lord Seguchi's orders."

"I don't care. I out rank him," he said as he looked at the scared Shuichi.

"Apologies Prince, but the King told us as long as Lord Seguchi is here he has rank over you when it comes to the safety of the public."

"If you want to still have a job tomorrow you will release him."

"Its fine, go ahead and release the boy," Tohma said with his plastered smile as he walked up onto the stage. "That is so long as he doesn't get near the prisoners again."

Shuichi was released but he refused to move. "You ass hole…."

"Language, Mr. Shindou. There are children around," he said as he indicated Maiko with his left hand.

"So why are you going to kill Aiyana too?" Eiri said as he pulled his phone out.

Tohma looked over at the blond haired girl. "I have my reasons. Now if you will excuse me, I have a few more things to attend to before we start."

Shivers went down Shuichi's spine as the man walked away.

"Eiri, what can we do about Hiro, Maiko, and Yuuji?" Shuichi asked as the guards returned to their posts.

Raising a hand he silenced Shuichi as he waited for the person he was calling to answer.

Three sounds could be distinctively heard in the room: Skin hitting skin, moans of pleasure, and a small bell dinging.

Ryuichi's fingers dug into Tatsuha's shoulders as the younger man pounded into him. Their sweaty chests rubbed against each other as Ryuichi showed his skills to the Prince.

"Ryuichi…" Tatsuha said as he pulled his left hand from the adult's waist and crushed their lips together. The kiss was full of lust, lacking any and all traces of passion.

After a minute Ryuichi released the kiss, sitting up carefully to make sure the Prince's dick didn't leave him.

They both heard the phone start ringing but neither cared. The lust for another body was too great in this, the thirteenth hour of their deal. "Tats…"

"Just ignore it," he said as he pulled Ryuichi off him. "This is our time," he said as he rolled so Ryuichi was on the bottom. He immediately attacked the neck again.

Laughs escaped the former singer's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Tatsuha's neck. "Silly," he whispered.

The phone stopped then started ringing again. After a minute the ringing stopped altogether.

Tatsuha sat up, ready to push into the adult again when his bedroom door flew open.

"Tatsuha," Mika called out.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he said as he pulled a blanket from the end of the bed over his back as he lay on top of Ryuichi to cover him.

"If you answered your phone I wouldn't be here. You need to call Eiri."

"I'll do it later," he mumbled as he kissed Ryuichi's bruised lips.

Mika crossed her arms. "Then give me one hell of a show."

"Fine," he sighed as he reached for the phone. He knew full well Mika would stay no matter what the two males did. He waited for his brother to answer. "What?" he said first thing.

"_Let me talk to your fuck toy,"_ he said bluntly.

"It's for you," Tatsuha said as he held the phone for Ryuichi.

"Hello?" Ryuichi said cautiously.

"_You might get over to Tohma's Public Execution. There's someone here you will want to see."_

Ryuichi blinked confused, pulling the phone from his ear at the sound of a ding. He looked at the picture on the screen and flew up straight. In this process he hit Tatsuha in the nose with his head. "Aiyana," he said into the phone. "What is she doing...why is she like that?" He paused, shaking his head. "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, looking at Tatsuha. "Sorry," he said when he saw the blood.

"Why did Eiri want to talk to you," he asked as he took the phone from Ryuichi. He hit the touch screen a few times and pulled up the picture. "Is that…"

"Tats, please…I know I said twenty-four hours, but please can we take a break so I can go to her?"

Tatsuha kissed his forehead. "I'll drive…once Mika gets out."

Rolling her eyes, Mika made her way out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys, life got busy. Here is a small chapter, I'll post a larger one later (Like tomorrow)**

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Suguru's shoulders. The younger teen was so weak and barely dressed he was shaking. Every time Shuichi tried to remove the gag on Suguru, or the leather straps that kept him bound to the stool, Claude pressed the barrel of the magnum to the back of his head.

That of course would piss Eiri off.

"Don't worry Suguru, Eiri will figure something out," Shuichi whispered to the teen a few times.

Suguru's eyes were fixed on Hiro and how awful he looked. He just wished their eyes could meet. He didn't understand what Tohma had meant when he said "You'll be able to watch as the life vanishes from his grey eyes." His eyes were covered.

All of a sudden a voice came over a loud speaker. "Lady and Gentleman, we will be starting in ten minutes." Most the people knew the voice was Tohma's.

Tears spilled down Suguru's cheeks.

"I know," Shuichi whispered as tears poured from his eyes. He knew Eiri wouldn't let his sister or best friend die, but the position they were in wasn't great.

Looking back he watched as two new figures walked onto the stage. Immediately Tatsuha and Ryuichi ran over to join Suguru and Shuichi.

"Shuichi, what's going on?" Tatsuha asked as he looked down at Suguru.

"Tohma is psycho," Shuichi said as loud as possible.

"Well we knew that," Tatsuha jested.

Ryuichi looked at Aiyana and Maiko who were next to each other. "This has to end," he said as he walked up to the girls.

"Mr. Sakuma," Shuichi protested but the adult ignored him.

"Aiyana," he said as he tore the earphones off.

"Ryu…" she whispered.

"Hold on," he said as he tried to untie her arms from the beam above them.

"Ryuichi, stop right there," Tohma said, guards standing behind him. "Step away from the prisoners."

Standing, he looked at his former friend. "If anyone should be in this position, it's you." With that, he lunged at the blond, tackling him to the ground.

Both Princes ran to pull them apart, but the blood was already staining the wooden floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**That was funny…..20 mins after I posted that chapter, I got the E-Mail XD. Anyways, heres the continuance as promised.**

Eiri sat at his laptop. He would type something then delete it shortly after. Every word was about Shuichi.

The teen wouldn't leave his mind even though their time was long since up. He could only think about how perfect the teen was…all but mentally. A soft smile always on his face…an ass that was always tight with scattered sensitive areas, warm moist mouth…

Thinking about Shuichi made him reach for another beer. The normally clean office was littered with beer cans and cigarette packs. Even thought he wouldn't say it to anyone, he wanted Shuichi back.

"God Eiri, Clean this place up," Mika said as she walked in, kicking beer cans.

He chose to ignore her.

"Going to get drunk again?"

"Fuck off," he mumbled, slamming the computer shut. "I can live however I want."

"And I'm not trying to control it. I just don't want you going and opening those ulcers," she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You should care more about that kid than me," he said as he took a swig of the toxin.

Sighing Mika stood straight. "Just don't drink too much," she whispered.

-

Shuichi fixed the black tie. Even though he had been wearing it for two days now, he wasn't used to wearing the servers outfit. Once he had the black vest buttoned, he darted out of the house.

"About time," Hiroshi said as they started walking together.

"I don't get why you want to go to work so bad. You should be resting still."

"Shu, it's been a week; I'm perfectly fine."

Shuichi grabbed his friends arm. "Suguru agrees with me, you should still be resting."

"I'm fine Shuichi," Hiroshi said, stopping momentary to take a deep breath.

"Fine my ass," he said with a sigh. "I believe Prince Eiri would pop out, sweeping me off my feet more than you're fine."

Hiroshi sighed as they walked in the back door of the kitchen. "Listen Shu," he said as he pulled his friend aside. "Yes, I'm a little tired. But I have too many bills to pay, plus I have to put a 17% payment on my College Classes."

Wrapping an arm around Hiroshi, Shuichi smiled. "You should relax. Suguru isn't in any rush now that Tohma is…out of the picture."

Hiroshi smiled.

-

Taking a deep breath Mika placed her hand on the bedroom door. She pushed the door open, causing both people inside to look at her.

"Mika," Tohma smiled, leaning against a pillow that rested between him and the headboard.

Aiyana turned, smiling as well.

She nodded her head to great the Princess.

"How are you today my love?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Aiyana was just telling me the funniest story. When we were at the movies after Nittle Grasper premiered," he laughed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you."

Mika looked at their intertwined hands. "Aiyana, can you let Tohma and me talk?"

Nodding she stood. She kissed his forehead whispered "I'll see you later."

She took a deep breath as the door shut.

"What's wrong Mika?" Tohma asked as he held his hand up for her. "I don't want the baby to be hurt by anything I have or haven't done."

"I can't do this," she said as tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry."

Tohma set his hands in his lap. "Mika, I don't know what I did to everyone. I know there must be stuff Aiyana isn't telling me, but I haven't figured it out yet. I see it on people's faces…Ryuichi won't even talk to me."

"We all hate you with our hearts. You ruined our lives," she said as the tears fell from her eyes faster.

"Mika, I want to be there for this child…There is a lot I don't remember, but I want too! Please, tell me what I don't know."

-

Shuichi staggered into the house. He had no energy left as Maiko ran up to him.

"Brother, you have to see!" she yelled, dragging him to their bedroom. "Mom said he just walked in and passed out," she said as she pointed at the man sleeping on his bed.

"What the…" he walked to the side of the bed. "It's Eiri," he whispered as he kissed the Princes neck. "Eiri is in my bed…totally defenseless…" He turned to his sister. "Leave!"

Laughing she shut the door.

He crawled over the blond, not bothering to remove the server's clothes. Running a hand across Eiri's face, he fell asleep holding his arm close to his heart.

A few hours later Shuichi woke up, looking around for the man of his dreams. Sadly that was all Eiri was: a dream.

He rolled over, taking a whiff of the pillow to double check. Tears flowed onto the cloth when he couldn't catch a hint of the smell he wished for.

-

Hiroshi pulled Suguru closer. Not that they weren't as close as clothes would allow, they just wanted to be closer still.

Looking up, Suguru noted the older teen was snoring silently. He smiled, kissing Hiro's chest. Running a hand down the shirt he thought about everything that had happened.

"That tickles," Hiroshi laughed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep," he said softly.

Hiro stretched his free arm. "It's fine. I didn't intend to fall asleep."

"Don't worry; I'm happy just being near you." Suguru ran a hand up Hiro's chest, under his chest.

A smiled appeared on his face. "Are you horny or something?"

Suguru shook his head as his face turned a light shade of pink. "No, I just want to be closer to you."

Hiro sat up, looking at the teen. He quickly pulled off the white shirt. Once he was done he started to remove the dark dress shirt Suguru wore.

"I'd say you are though."

"I'm not," he whispered as he lay atop the younger teen, pressing chest to chest. "But if you want we could play a little."

"No…" Suguru said quietly. "I have a dinner I have to attend soon."

Hiro fell next to him. "Fine," he sighed. They both looked up as the door opened.

"Suguru," Ryuichi said, hiding behind the door. "Aiyana sent me to tell you to be ready in thirty minutes."

"Thank you Ryuichi," Suguru said as he dug his face into his boyfriend's chest.

Hiro thought a moment. "You know, I have to go back to work in an hour…I wonder if I'm serving for your dinner."

Light laughter escaped Suguru. "If you are, do you want to come back here after?"

Hiro pressed his lips to Suguru's; using his tongue to explore the younger's mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Small, but lots happens.**

-

Shuichi fixed the bow tie of the tuxedo. He let out a sigh as he made sure everything was right.

"Wow look at big brother," Maiko joked from the bathroom door.

Shuichi turned to look at her. "I don't like this suit. It itches," he said as he tried to fix it.

"You look handsome honey," their mom said from the hallway. Shuichi sighed as he started out the door.

-

Mika fixed Eiri's tie. "Honestly, you shouldn't drink so much."

Eiri rolled his eyes, pulling from his sister once the tie was done. "You could just let me sleep."

"We went over this already, Eiri. You have to be there since you are acting as King," Mika said as she sat down in a bedroom chair. "Come here," she said softly.

Eiri sat in front of her on the floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. "I'm sorry your heart is broken. No, I don't like seeing you like this. But now I am going through a similar thing. Please, just go tonight and I'll leave you alone tomorrow. No one will bother you and you can track down your love."

"Thank you…" he whispered.

She kissed his head. "You don't have to thank me, I'm your sister. But for now we have to go," she said patting his back.

-

Hiro and Shuichi were running around along with other servers. Some were getting their trays of food, others drinks.

Shuichi helped Hiro get a tray and walk out the door with various snacks. He on the other hand had to stay in back and work with the food to give to the servers.

A man in a more professional suit walked up to the people plating stuff. "Shindou, get out there and serve drinks," he said.

Shuichi nodded, grabbing an empty drink tray.

After a minute he was out, walking through the crowd, offering drinks. He kept walking, not paying attention.

"Hey it's Shuichi," a voice said from behind him.

Turning, he looked at the raven haired man behind him. "Prince Tatsuha…you're here?"

"Course, I'm a Prince: I get invites to all the parties."

Shuichi nodded.

"I'm surprised you're here."

"Suguru got Hiro's job back and the manager offered me one too. Since I needed one, I took it," he said as he looked around to make sure the man wasn't near. "But I have work I need to do, so if you will excuse me." He bowed, walking back into the abyss.

Tatsuha quickly pulled his phone out, taking a picture of Shuichi as he walked away. He attached it to a message and sent it to his brother.

If only the blond Prince had bothered to grab his phone he would have known.

As Shuichi walked he passed Hiro who nodded at him. Now there were probably too many empty glasses on his tray. He kept walking, passing by a chair of a man who had long since drunk too much. Shuichi noticed this when the man grabbed his right arms and violently pulled him back, causing the tray to drop onto the floor shattering glass. "W-what?" Shuichi said as the man laid his head on the teens shoulder.

His free hand found its way into Shuichi's pants.

"Sir, stop."

"Hush brat. I've missed doing this," Eiri said, alcohol staining his breath.

"Eiri…please not here…" he said as he tried to get free. Eiri's hand rested when it found its target. Slowly the digits ran run and down the appendage.

Many people stared in shock and aw.

Shuichi's boss ran up, horrified at what he saw. "Shindou!" he yelled.

Shuichi was still trying to fight free from Eiri.

"Please release my employee," the man said.

"Fuck off, he's mine," Eiri said as he traced a line from Shuichi's color bone to the ear lobe with his tongue. "Tell them Shuichi; tell them you are mine."

"Please…you're scaring me," Shuichi pleaded. "Eiri please stop this."

All of the Princes movements stopped at once, even his breathing. _I've heard that before…"Yuki, please stop…you're scaring me," _ran through his mind. The words he said to his tutor before shooting him dead. He released the teen, causing him to fall into the mess of glass and alcohol. "Shuichi…" he blinked, seeing the red blood.

Shuichi screamed out in pain. Eiri reached down to help him but tore from his seat last second. He had to get out. He didn't care where he went; he just had to get away.

"Eiri," Mika said as he ran by her.

Hearing his friend scream, Hiroshi pushed his tray into some random person's hands and ran to the source of the sound. "Shu," he said as he sat next to his friend on the floor. He rolled Shuichi over, seeing all the blood on his arms and front.

Shuichi had passed out, but Hiro wasn't sure if it was from the pain, sight of blood, or blood loss.

Both Tatsuha and Suguru had run up, followed close by Aiyana and Ryuichi. "Quick, get a car," Tatsuha yelled.

Some random person bowed and ran off to do as ordered.

"Hiroshi, we need to get him to a hospital."

Hiro nodded, pulling the unconscious teen up with him.

Immediately Tatsuha helped support Shuichi's weight. "Hell is Eiri when we could use him? We already know he can lift Shuichi easily."

Quickly Claude ran up, taking the teen from them. He carried Shuichi bridal style out to the waiting car.

-

Tohma stood at the top of the stairs holding Mika's hands. To both it was their first date all over again, though only one remembered it.

"Thank you for helping me calm Eiri down, Tohma."

"It was my pleasure, Princess," he said as he kissed her hand. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked softly.

"Maybe…I just got a new pair of night clothes if you wouldn't mind telling me how I look in them." They shared a quick kiss before going into her bedroom and locking the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm realizing something. Though there are many people who have this story on Alert, there are two people who review. So after both post, I know a majority of people have checked it out. XD**

**So I decided, let's end this already. I'm gonna speed post, and get this over with in the next week XD.**

Shuichi rested in the hospital bed, out cold still. It had been twelve hours and he still hadn't even moved.

Mrs. Shindou was in tears next to her son's bed. She was scared they would discharge him, even though he needed medical help, due to their inability to pay. The idea of losing her son was heart breaking. But what was she going to do?

She looked up as the doctor walked in. "Mrs. Shindou, are you still here?"

She nodded.

"You should go home and rest. We don't think Shuichi will be awake anytime soon."

"What's wrong with him?"

The doctor looked over the file. "He is in a mild coma. Nothing to worry about, his body is just resting to get the blood back. He should be up and awake in a day or two."

-

Eiri woke up with a splitting headache. This one was worse than any he had had before. The pain was so bad he could feel it in his heart.

He stumbled out of bed, noticing he still wore most of his suit from the previous night. Shaking his head he walked over to the medicine cabinet of his bathroom. He grabbed some hang over pills, quickly swallowing them followed by a glass of water. "Damn my head…" he mumbled, crawling back into his bed.

He laid still, trying to figure out what happened last night. He was doing well until his phone started ringing.

"What," he yelled into the receiver.

"_I'm sorry Prince Uesugi; I was given this number last night. I-is this a bad time?"_ a girl said on the other end.

"How did you get my number…who are you?" he mumbled.

"_Prince Tatsuha gave it to me last night at the hospital. Please Prince Uesugi, I know you have more important things to do, but please…"_ She started to cry on the phone. _"We can't pay brothers' hospital bills'…Mother is afraid of what might happen if brother is discharged. Please I'll do anything."_

Eiri sat up scratching his head. "Who is this and why should I care?"

"_Brother speaks about you all the time. Always about the week he spent with you. I'm his little sister Maiko…"_

"Wait, Shuichi's sister?"

"_Yes sir."_

"Shuichi is in the hospital," he asked, shooting up in the bed.

-

Mrs. Shindou hadn't left like she said she would. She wanted to be there when Shuichi was taken off the life support if that was to be his fate.

She stood when the doctor walked in. "This is not good for your health, Mrs. Shindou."

"I can't leave. I don't want to come back to hear my son was taken off life support…I know we have no money, but we'll find some way to pay," she cried.

The doctor looked at her confused. "Taken off life support? Mrs. Shindou, your son isn't even on life support. He is just connected to an oxygen mask in the small case he stops breathing on his own." He smiled softly. "At that, we received orders to give him the best treatment possible."

She was both relieved and upset at the same time. "We can't pay for that…"

He started to laugh, which made her think he was just in it for the money. "You misunderstand. His bills have been taken care of," he said showing her a form. "They were paid for when he came in last night."

"By who? We don't know anyone with that kind of money…" she said, wiping her tears away.

He shook his head. "That I'm not sure. I wasn't here last night. But since you were, you should go home and sleep."

She nodded, grabbing her purse.

"I'm going to walk you out to make sure you do leave this time," he smiled as the door opened.

Eiri walked up to Shuichi's bed, ignoring the other two people. "Shu," he whispered, seeing the bandages.

"Can I help you sir?" the doctor asked.

Eiri turned to look at the man. "What happened to him? How did he get hurt?" he asked frantically.

The doctor shook his head. "He was rushed into surgery last night to get the glass removed. As for what happened, your guess is as good as anyone's. No one seemed to have witnessed it."

Mrs. Shindou pointed at Eiri. "You, you're Prince Eiri," she said surprised.

He nodded slowly, looking back at Shuichi.

"Spare no expense; I want him taken care of every minute of the day. I will personally pay for this," Eiri ordered.

"Sir, I was just telling Mrs. Shindou someone has already ordered the best care and paid for it."

Eiri started at the man.

Catching the hint, he took the form from Shuichi's mom and handed it to Eiri.

"Tatsuha…" he said, looking at the signature. "He must have been there last night." He pulled his phone out just to be stopped by the doctor.

"You can have that on in here. It will interfere with the machines."

Eiri mumbled something under his breath.

Eiri looked at Shuichi's sleeping form. "I would like him to be moved to the palace. I want to keep an eye on him."

Mrs. Shindou's eyes went wide. "Please don't take my son from me," she begged.

He looked at her with soft golden eyes. "That's not my intention. You, your husband, and daughter would have rooms close to his. It would just not be here."

"Why? Why do you care so much about my son?" she asked with a confused voice.

He reached his hand to push hair out of the teens face. "I want him to be happy. He's been through hell and deserves better." He looked at the time. "I'll make sure he gets better."

-

The room was silent. Hiroshi had refused to return to the Palace until he knew what happened to Shuichi, which left Suguru all alone.

This of course made him both bored and displeased.

"Suguru?" Tohma said from the door way. "May I come in?"

"Why not," Suguru said is a dull voice.

The blond walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge. "You miss him already, don't you? You can't even last a day without him."

Suguru looked down at the bedding.

"What are you going to do when he's going to school during the day and working at night? When he gets home…where ever that may be…he will be so tired he will just fall asleep."

"If you're trying to get me to break up with him, it won't work." He took a deep breath. "I love Hiro. Just being next to him is more than enough for me."

"You misunderstand," Tohma said as he grabbed his cousin's hand. "I want you to be happy. And if Hiroshi makes you smile than I am more than happy with that."

Suguru stared at him surprised. "Thanks Tohma."

"But we are also going home in a few days. You can stay here if you want, but I would rather see you come home." Tohma stood with a smile. "And try to do something other than sit on your bed. It's a nice day, why not go out to lunch?" he asked as he walked towards the door.

-

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes. Various spots all over his body hurt, but he couldn't remember why.

"Shuichi."

He turned his head to the left and smiled.

"You're awake," his mom said happily.

"Yeah…" he said weakly. He looked around the room, wondering where he was.

She kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go tell everyone you're awake."

Shuichi nodded as she left the room.

He stared up at the ceiling, tracing patterns with his eyes. It dawned on him that he had seen these patterns somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where.

Out of nowhere someone ran into his room.

Shuichi looked to his left just to go into shock.

"Shuichi," Eiri whispered as he reached his hand out to touch the teens.

Ignoring the pain that coursed through his arm, Shuichi quickly move it away. "Don't touch me."

Eiri sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong? What did I do this time?"

Shuichi tried to scoot out of the bed but couldn't move anymore.

"Careful Shuichi, you've been in a coma for three days."

He reached up and smacked Eiri's hand away. "I said don't touch me," he said the best he could. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Eiri looked at him surprised.

"You're nothing but a monster."

"What happened that night that you hate me so much?"

"This! This is your entire fault!"

Eiri looked at him confused.

"You couldn't just let me work. You had to use me like a toy in front of all those people…" tears started falling from his eyes. A beeping started coming from a machine hooked up to Shuichi.

A doctor ran in, followed by a nurse. "Prince, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse said.

"Not till he tells me what I did," Eiri said refusing to move.

"He's crashing," the doctor said. He pushed a few buttons on the machine, and reached to a tray. He grabbed a needle and pushed it into the IV in the teens arm.

Eiri watched as Shuichi's eyes dulled, soon closing. A steady beep rang in the room. "What…"

"Prince, please leave," the nurse said, pulling him off the bed. She immediately took his spot to tend to Shuichi.

Slowly he stumbled out of the room, trying to think of what he did last night.

"Prince Eiri," Maiko said, running up. "Is my brother still awake?"

He looked at Shuichi's parents as they got closer. "I'm sorry," he said as he walked past them, up the stairs leading to the separate floors.

Maiko blinked confused. She ran into the room, hearing the beep.

-

Hiroshi rested on his bed, thinking about his life. Now he wished he was a doctor the most so he could treat his best friend.

He sat up, hearing the cell phone ring. "Yeah Suguru," he said as he lay back down.

"_Hiro…Shuichi…"_ he couldn't form the words he wanted. _"Shuichi flat lined,"_ he said with tears falling from his eyes.

"What? When?"

"_An hour ago or so; they can only keep him stable on life support. I know you don't want to come to the Palace until you know what happened that night but you should be here with Shuichi,"_ Suguru said quickly. _"I can send a car to get you…"_

Questions flowed into Hiroshi's mind. "Why at the Palace?"

"_Prince Eiri had Shuichi moved to a room in the Palace so he could always be close. The Shindou family is here too." _ Suguru waited for his boyfriend to reply.

"Please do," he said as he hung up.

-

It couldn't be true. Each time Eiri looked over the video he doubted it more and more. He couldn't believe he had caused Shuichi so much pain.

He hadn't meant for Shuichi to end up like he was. But he did, and there was nothing he could do now.

"Prince Eiri," someone said from outside of his bedroom. "Sir, Hiroshi Nakano whishes a meeting with you," the girl said slowly.

The door flew open before Eiri could speak. "How dare you," Hiroshi said as he walked in against the servants please. "You hurt him, force him to come to the palace while in a coma, and cause him to flat line? How dare you!"

Eiri looked down. "I never meant to hurt him…"

Hiroshi pulled him up by his shirt collar. "Shut up. If Shuichi doesn't make it out of this, I will personally hold you responsible. Is that clear?"

He grabbed Hiro's wrist, forcing the teen to release him. "If he doesn't make it through this I will hold myself responsible."

"Stay away from him," Hiro said as he walked out of the room.

-

The beeping was driving him insane. It was all he could make out. He knew there were people near him talking, but he couldn't understand them.

_Am I dead? No, I can't be…I only hit my head…but what was all the blood from then?_

_Right I cut my arm and chest on the broken glass. But no one has ever died from a cut like that, right?_

"Will he be all right?"

_Wait, I hear something…what are they saying?_

"The glass fragments that were missed the other night punctured some of his vital organs. But we think we have them all now."

_That explains the pains I have. I'm happy I'm not dead, I can see Eiri again. I'll be able to hug him and kiss his lips again._

_I think I'm horny…I want to play with my Eiri._

_But Eiri did this to me…should I forgive him so soon?_

_I love him but I hate him._

_Maybe I love to hate him…or hate to love him?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Almost done lol. Just a little longer.**

**-**

Two days passed. Hiroshi sat by his friend's bed, making sure a certain Prince didn't get to close. It was also practice for when he was a doctor.

Suguru walked in. The two made eye contact and both smiled.

Hiro held a hand out, pulling Suguru onto his lap.

"I'm sorry you lost your job." Suguru kissed Hiroshi's lips.

"It's fine. I start school next week so I can stay here with Shuichi till."

Suguru rested his head on Hiro's chest, looking at Shuichi. "Will you come visit me when you can?"

"Every minute I'm not studying."

Tilting his head he looked up at Hiroshi. "Bad news though…" he paused. "Tohma wants us to go back home. He gave me the choice to stay, but my school is back home."

"We won't be able to see each other…" Hiro held him close. "You live a distance away. When do you leave?"

"Two days," he said as kissed Hiro's lips again.

Hiroshi smiled. "Then we have two days do have all the fun we can."

"Get a room," Shuichi mumbled, rolling his head.

Hiroshi smiled, seeing his friends violet eyes. "Glad to see you're back from the dead, Shu."

Suguru pulled from Hiro's arms. "I'll leave you two alone."

But Hiro refused to let him go farther than arms reach.

"Hiro…"

Shuichi tried to smile but his body was still sore. "Stay Suguru. I might fall…" It was too late. Shuichi was already asleep again.

"I-is he alright?" Suguru asked, looking at Shuichi's monitors.

Smiling Hiroshi pulled the teen back to his lap. "It's the medicine they have him on. He'll be drifting in and out for a while now. That's the second conversation I've actually had with his this morning." He crushed his lips to Suguru refusing to let him go.

Suguru straddled Hiroshi, pressing their pelvises together.

"We have another hour or two," he whispered as they both gasped for air.

"What if a doctor walks in," Suguru whispered as he started licking and sucking on Hiroshi's neck.

They paused. "I didn't even think about that. You're so cute you distracted me." He thought a moment. "Think we can make it up to your room?"

Suguru shook his head.

"You horny little kid."

"It's your fault."

"You're right. Now let's move it," Hiroshi said as he stood.

Eiri watched from around the corner as Hiroshi and Suguru ran from the room, up the stairs. _That should buy me some time,_ he thought as he walked into the makeshift hospital room. He stood at the end of the bed, staring up at Shuichi for a bit. _Shuichi…_ Tears began to roll down his cheeks. After a minute he walked to the seat next to his bed.

Reaching up, he grabbed Shuichi's hand.

"Hmy…" Shuichi mumbled.

"I'm sorry Shuichi." A laugh escaped his lips. "All I seem to do is apologize to you, don't I?"

"Yeah…" Shuichi whispered.

Eiri looked up at him not bothering to wipe the tears away. "You're awake?"

"For the minute…" he looked down at his left hand. First it loosened, than tightened around the Princes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"I'll stay then."

Shuichi felt tears roll down his face, falling into his ears. "Please never leave."

Surprise was apparent on Eiri's face. "I won't. I'll be here when you wake up again, Shuichi."

"Thanks…" he said as he drafted back out again.

Eiri reached up and kissed Shuichi's lips.

"You stayed…" Shuichi whispered as Eiri lifted his head.

"You were only out for thirty seconds."

This time it was Shuichi who laughed. "Ever hear the story of Sleep Beauty?"

Eiri shook his head as he sat back down.

"A witch cursed a baby girl after she was born. Her parents thought sending her away would stop the curse, but it didn't. She lay asleep until her Prince came and woke her up with true loves first kiss." He smiled. "And you just woke me up with a kiss."

"Wasn't our first though," Eiri pointed out plainly.

Shuichi leaned his head to the side. "Maybe it was. It was our first kiss where our feelings were out in the open for the other to know."

Eiri raised an eye brow. "What drugs do they have you on, brat?"

Shuichi laughed, closing his eyes.

"You aren't going to fall asleep are you?"

"I'm tired but I don't want to fall asleep. I don't want to open my eyes and see you gone."

"Shuichi, answer me honestly. Do you hate me for what I did?" Eiri asked as he ran his left hand from Shuichi's neck to his stomach.

"No, I love you."

"I love you too." Eiri bit his tongue. What was it about this kid that made him wear his emotions on his sleeve? "Hurry up and get better."

He nodded. "I know I'm no fun when I'm stuck in a bed."

Eiri shook his head. "Can I get you anything?"

Shuichi opened his eyes a bit. "I'm fine thanks."

"Hey Shu, I have a question. When you're better, will you stay with me?" Eiri asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't. I have to help me family. I have to go to work tomorrow."

Another laugh escaped the Prince's mouth at Shuichi clear loss of time and reality. "We'll talk about this when you're not of so many drugs."

Shuichi nodded, falling back asleep.

"Idiot," he smiled as he looked over the teen. Carefully he lay next to Shuichi, making sure he didn't hit any of the teen's injuries.

-

Mika looked at Tohma who slept silently next to her. It had been a long time since she actually felt safe next to him.

_He's like he was when we first met,_ she thought, kissing his cheek.

Tohma clamped his eyes shut, mumbling something in his sleep.

Mika smiled, lying next to him.

"Hey…" he said with a yawn.

She looked up at him. "Did I wake you?"

"No my Princess," he smiled. "But the dream I had did." He sat up, pulling Mika with him. "Did you get a full nights rest?"

She laid her head on his chest. "Yeah," she whispered. "I love you, Tohma."

"I love you too, Mika. I don't want you to leave me," he said as he tightened his grips on her.

"Be ready when we go home. Many people will talk about the past," she warned.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm aware. I'm ready to make amends so our child has a positive environment to grow in."

She closed her eyes, thinking about how their life as going to change with the Child around.

-

Tatsuha sighed. He was bored out of his mind. Thinking about it now, he wished he hadn't given Ryuichi up. But it made him happy to know Ryuichi was happy now.

Now what was he going to do? He was bored as ever and had no one to take the frustration out on.

"I could always go to the clubs and find someone…" He sighed.

He looked up as the door opened.

"Tats," Ryuichi said as he shut the door behind him.

His jaw dropped when he saw what the former singer was wearing. What could you expect when someone walked in a room wearing only a t-shirt and short shorts?

"What…"

"Listen Tats, Aiyana and I talked it over, and we decided you can have two hours. I mean, you let me go after the incident last week, but…" he blushed as he looked down as his bare feet.

Tatsuha broke out laughing. "Ryuichi, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I was fine to see you happy," he said with a smile.

"No, I owe you. And since I have no money…" he decided to start walking up to the chair where Tatsuha sat. Getting on his knees he pulled on the younger's jeans. "This is the only way I know how to pay you back."

"Sex addict," Tatsuha mumbled.

Ryuichi smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Same as last one XD Almost done (again)**

-

The sound of a foot tapping woke Eiri up from his sleep. He slowly sat up, looking at a pissed of Hiroshi at the end of the bed.

"I told you to stay away from Shuichi," he said as he finally stopped tapping his foot.

Eiri yawned. "Go find someone who cares. Shuichi is mine and I'm not about to bow down to some kid."

Hiroshi clenched his fists. "You don't own him."

"Stop both of you," Shuichi whispered. He had had enough of the two arguing over him. He carefully sat up, using Eiri for support. "Hiro, I know you want to protect me. But I do love Eiri. Every time I woke up while you were gone, I was glad to see Eiri next to me." He set a hand on his stomach. "Please don't hate him or me."

"Shuichi, you're like my little brother. I just want to make sure you're safe."

He smiled. "Thanks Hiro, but I think I'm safe with Eiri. That night was just a mistake on his part…and maybe if I had seen him sitting there is would have ended differently."

Eiri wrapped his arms around Shuichi trying not to hit an injury.

"So you want to stay with him?"

"Yeah," Shuichi said as he laid his Eiri's shoulder. "Sorry Hiro."

He looked down. "Shu, I'm leaving in a couple of days."

"What?" He paused as he felt pain in his stomach. "Why?" he managed to say between gasps of air.

"I'm going back with Suguru…I'm going to attend his school…are you alright?" he said as he saw Shuichi gasping for air.

Eiri immediately laid Shuichi back on the bed.

"I can't…" he kept gasping, clawing at Eiri's arm.

Hiroshi ran to the opposite side. "He's relying on the oxygen tanks more than he should have. Their empty," he said as he checked them. "I hate to say this, but you have to perform mouth to mouth on him."

"He's not drowning."

"Do it or I will."

Eiri leaned over Shuichi's face.

Shuichi didn't seem to understand as he tried to push Eiri away.

"Stop it brat…" he said as the teen hit him in the face. He jumped on top of the teen, and grabbed Shuichi by his wrists. "Stop it."

"Can't…"

"I know you can't breathe. Now stay still," he said as he placed his mouth over Shuichi's.

-

Noriko looked across the desk at Testuya. "Tell me he is faking."

"He really wants you to go," he said as he set the letter on the table.

Immediately Noriko grabbed it, reading over the words. "It's a trap, it has to be."

"After what Ryuichi did the other day…"

She looked up at him surprised.

"Ryuichi Sakuma slammed Tohma into the ground. They are attributing his amnesia to the concussion and the large bump on the side of his head."

She smiled. "Serves him right."

"Now, now my dear, go, if he tries anything I will stop him," he said as he leaned back in his seat.

-

Ryuichi sat up, looking at the sleeping Prince next to him. He sighed, looking at the clock. It had only taken them barely over an hour.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, you're that good," Tatsuha smiled.

"I thought you were asleep…"

Tatsuha sat up. "Of course not. I wouldn't waste time with you by sleeping."

Ryuichi looked down.

"You enjoyed that more than you say, Ryuichi. You always have loved it more than you say," he said as he pulled the man into a kiss.

"Yeah…I shouldn't have come here…"

"Ryuichi, I'm here for you."

Amber eyes looked into soft dark eyes.

"Any time you need me, I'm here. You don't have to make up any excuse to see me." He kissed Ryuichi's shoulder.

"How…?"

"They way you acted. You wanted it more than you said you did."

Ryuichi smiled.

"You know my number, call me at anytime. I'll be waiting."

Ryuichi laid back. "Thanks Tatsuha…"

-

Shuichi rolled back and forth on the bed. The breathing tube made his throat hurt. Slowly he looked over to his side, seeing his Mother and love waiting for him to regain consciousness.

"Shuichi, my darling," his Mother said as she saw the violet iris.

"Ohm…" Shuichi tried to say, only to choke on the breathing tube.

A nurse quickly deflated the balloon and pulled it out.

"Ow…"

"Well if you had left it alone while it was trying to help you," Eiri mumbled.

The teen blanked confused.

"You tried to pull it out in your sleep. Every time you grabbed it, Prince Eiri smacked your hand," his mom said with a smile.

He stared at her dumbfounded. "You let him abuse me…."

She nodded.

"Since you're awake, I have things I need to do," Eiri said as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

Looking up, Shuichi took a deep breath. "Eiri, you want me to be happy, right?"

He nodded.

"Would you consider stopping smoking for me?"

"Excuse me?"

Shuichi turned to look at him. "I like singing and I like my voice when I'm singing. All that smoke will be bad for my throat and lungs."

"Have you not been paying attention? You have a punctured lung already moron. Singing will just strain that injury," Eiri said as he moved the white cigarette to his lips.

"Word it like that and you're proving my point. I have a hurt lung…smoking won't help that."

"He's right," Mrs. Shindou said. "Plus smoking is bad for you, Prince Eiri. It shortens your health and causes erectile dysfunction."

"Mom," Shuichi said as he blushed. "I don't think the Prince has _that_ problem."

Eiri smiled as he walked out of the room.

Confused she looked down at her son. "Don't worry my love, you'll be better soon."

-

**I have my next project . It will be a very fast story XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guess what. Last chapter XD**

-

Two days passed slowly for Shuichi, but quickly for everyone else.

Hiroshi walked up to Suguru, carrying a single bag. "Ready?" Suguru asked quietly.

Hiroshi nodded as Tohma and Mika walked up to them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nakano," Tohma said with a gentle smile. "Are you both ready to go?"

Suguru nodded, grabbing Hiro's hand. "Shall we," Suguru whispered. "Let's get in the limo."

Hiroshi blinked as he was pulled towards the car.

Tohma and Mika followed, sitting against the driver's window.

"Hiro!" Shuichi yelled from the front door.

"Shuichi…?" Hiro questioned as he saw his friend standing in the door way of the Palace.

Carefully he started down the stairs as guards stared at him confused. "You can't leave yet you jerk," Shuichi huffed.

Slowly Hiroshi got out, running to his friends side. "Idiot, you shouldn't be walking about," he said as he held his friend up. "Where is Prince Eiri at?" he whispered.

"Sleeping up stairs," Shuichi laughed. "I wanted to say goodbye."

Hiroshi sighed. "I walked in but you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you," he said as he led Shuichi back inside. "Sit here," he mumbled as he helped his friend into the chair. He tried to pull back but Shuichi refused to let go. "Let go so I can get Prince Eiri, Shu."

"No."

"Shuichi, I have to leave. They are waiting on me," he sighed.

Shuichi closed his eyes. "Be honest, do you hate me for choosing Eiri?"

Hiroshi stared at him confused.

"Before you met Suguru, we were always together. I missed being by your side. But you met Suguru and everything changed. You were either working or sneaking off to see him…you even left me alone a few times to see him.

"I just wanted someone to love me again," he cried.

Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi. "I'm sorry Shuichi. I love you too," he whispered. "But I love Suguru…I'm leaving with him today Shuichi."

"I know," he cried.

Hiro looked up, seeing Eiri walk up.

"I love you Hiro."

"Not as much as you think," he said as he pulled back again.

Shuichi looked through his tears at Eiri.

"I'm just happy to know you're loved by someone who can take care of you."

Eiri kneeled next to Shuichi.

"I'll see you soon, Shuichi."

He nodded. "Bye," he waved as Hiro walked out.

"You should be resting," Eiri mumbled as he stood up. He picked up the teen with a smile. "Come on, I'll be nice and let you sleep in my bed this time."

Shuichi kissed Eiri's left shoulder since that was the closest he could get to the blonds lips.

-

**Next Day**

**-**

Slowly Suguru crawled out from under the blankets. He sighed as he stood, grabbing a smaller blanket to cover himself.

Eying Hiroshi, he smiled. He looked at peace while asleep. He slowly walked into the bathroom, turning on the water to fill the bathtub.

He walked back over to the bed, running a hand down Hiroshi's face. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking at Suguru with a smile. "Morning."

"I have a bath drawing, if you want to get in with me," Suguru whispered as his face turned a light shade of red.

Hiro laughed as he sat up. "You don't have to be so embarrassed Suguru," he said as he pulled Suguru into his arms.

"I know," he said softly as he closed his eyes. "I just feel so lucky to be with you, Hiro."

"Why? I'm not special in any way…"

"Don't lie!" Suguru yelled as he looked up at Hiroshi. "You have great skill with your hands…" He froze when he realized what he just said.

Hiroshi smiled, kissing Suguru's lips. "Come on, let's go take that bath."

Suguru nodded.

-

Shuichi rolled over, staring at Eiri. "I love you Eiri."

Eiri wrapped his arms around the teen, pulling him close. "I know you do," Eiri whispered. "Now, how many times did you and your idiot friend screw around?"

Shuichi giggled. "Jealous?" he poked at the adult.

"Queries," he mumbled.

"Ow don't squeeze me," Shuichi said, trying to push Eiri's arms. "It hurts."

Slowly Eiri released his grip, running a hand over the bandaged torso. "Will you stay, Shuichi?" He nodded, rubbing his hair against Eiri's bare chest.

"I'll stay at night, but I have to find new work so I can help my parents…not that I don't love you," he said closing his eyes.

Eiri tightened his arms around Shuichi. "Idiot, you don't have to work anymore. I can take care of you."

Shuichi sighed. "But my family…"

"I'll give you money for them. How's…five thousand a month?" he insisted, kissing the pink locks.

His eyes went wide. "Five thousand?"

"Not enough," Eiri asked as he pulled the teen into a sitting position. "Ten thousand a month then…just please don't leave me again," he pleaded, sharing a rare tear.

"Eiri…" Shuichi whispered.

"I always want you near me; by my side. I don't want to share you with anyone ever," he whispered.

Shuichi smiled. "Alright Eiri," he whispered. "I'll stay…so long as I get one day a week to myself."

Laughter escaped Eiri's lips. "This sounds like a business deal, brat."

-

Tohma looked at his reflection in the coffee cup he held.

Noriko sat across from him, sipping on hers.

"So that's it? You think by just saying you're sorry we will reform Nittle Grasper?" she asked, setting the cup on the table.

He shook his head. "I know it won't be enough. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for us to be able to reform it." Noriko sighed.

-

Eiri looked down at the prey he had pinned to the bed. Lust was strong in both parties' eyes as he planned out his next move. He didn't want to cause Shuichi pain, just pleasure. Slowly he began nipping at Shuichi's collar bone while he thought.

Soft moans escaped Shuichi's throat as he tried to move is legs to tend to his arising erection. Eiri laughed as he released the hold on the teen's right arm and relocated the hand to Shuichi's problem. "That feel better?" he whispered.

Slowly Shuichi nodded.

"What do you want me to do, Shu?"

The large hand began moving up and down his shaft. His head thrashed back and forth, destroying any thoughts he had. "In me please," he finally got out.

Doing as Shuichi asked, Eiri led is right hand to the teens face. He managed to slide a finger into the hot, moist mouth. "In here?"

Shuichi looked at him with pleading eyes as he began to suck on the finger. Finally he was able to pull the hand from his mouth and talk again. "No, your penis in my ass please."

"I'm not ready to enter you yet. Make me want your ass, Shuichi." Eiri sat up, pointing at his pelvis.

Carefully Shuichi sat up, just to bend over so he could grab his lover's extension. "I want your throbbing, hard cock, shoved deep into the deepest part of my tight, hot ass," he said as he began pumping the appendage with his hands. "I want your hot and sticky cum to fill my insides so much that I can taste it in my mouth," he said as he moved the head into his mouth. He began sucking and nipping at it, trying to get a reaction from Eiri.

"Are you going to do all the work?"

Shuichi pulled the appendage out of his mouth. "I need Eiri's strong body to pound into my ass, so hard I can't sit until we fuck again."

Eiri smiled as he ran his fingers through Shuichi's hair. "Shuichi, you're beautiful," he whispered.

"Don't say such things during sex, Eiri," he smiled as he took the hard on back into his mouth. "You'll make me want to stop," he said as he sat up normally, releasing the appendage.

Eiri set one hand on Shuichi's back, leading him down to the mattress. "Guess I'll have to get to work won't I."

Shuichi reached up, pulling Eiri into a passionate kiss. "I love you Eiri."

"Love you too Shuichi."

**Sappy ending XD Gotta love them lol.  
I need to decide my next project lol.**


	22. Chapter 22 End

Shuichi sat on the stairs, waiting for Eiri to come down the stairs. He was bored and getting worse every moment he had to wait.

Annoyed, he tried to fix the sleeve of the suit, but there was nothing he could do about it. The suit was just too much for him. Even though he had been living with Eiri for a week, tonight was the night he would be formally introduced to the Royal Family at some dinner party.

Sighing, he laid back on the stairs. "Hurry up," he mumbled, staring up at the lights.

"You, who are you?" a voice asked from in front of Shuichi.

Sitting up quickly, Shuichi looked at the man. "King Uesugi," he said surprised. "My name is Shuichi Shindou, I'm waiting for Prince Eiri," he said quickly.

"And why are you waiting on my son?"

Shuichi gulped, unsure what to say.

"Does it matter, Father?" Eiri asked as he walked down the stairs, dressed in a black tux. "Come now, Shuichi," he said as he walked past the teen.

Jumping up, Shuichi tried to follow Eiri but froze under the King's glare.

"Eiri," he said, causing his son to stop. "This boy looks familiar to me. Where might I have seen him?"

Eiri scratched the right side of his head. "He was a server at the party a few weeks ago…he served alcoholic beverages."

"A peasant waiting on my son?"

Sighing, Eiri walked up to Shuichi, wrapping his arms around the teen. "Yes, a peasant waiting on me. Are there are times I wait on him, like waiting for him to grow up."

Shuichi was about to protest the comment, when Eiri pressed his cheek to the teens.

"What makes you think I will allow you to succeed me if you chose to have a peasant by your side…worse a male one," the man asked, rational thought gone.

Smiling, Eiri kissed Shuichi's lips. "Oh damn. You mean if I stay with Shuichi, as I plan to, then I won't be King? What will I do now?" he said, voice laced with sarcasm. "Unlike you, I never planned to become King so it doesn't bother me in the least bit. You can keep your stupid title till the day you die." And with that, Eiri drug the boy out of the doors, into the back of a waiting limo.

-

Suguru smiled, looking up at Hiro. He was fixing the older teen's tie, since it was a stile he wasn't used to wearing.

"There," he said with a smile, patting the chest of his lover. "And if I may, you look wonderful."

Hiro smiled, pulling the teen closer. "Say that again, and I might have to rip all these close off both of us."

Giggling, Suguru began running towards the door. "We're going to be late, Hiro," he said happily, opening the door.

"What's wrong with being fashionably late?"

"Everything! We have to get there before the King begins his speech or Tohma will be mad at us," he mumbled, opening the door to reveal Tohma waiting for them.

Hiroshi bit his bottom lip, afraid to say anything.

Tohma looked from person to person, then his watch. "We have to go now," he stated, taping

e face of his watch.

"Yes Tohma," Suguru mumbled, looking at his feet. "We will be right out," he whispered, turning to look at Hiro.

"My apologies," Hiroshi said, swallowing hard.

"It's alright," Tohma said with a soft smile. "Just be out to the car in the next ten minutes. We don't want to miss the announcement King Uesugi is making tonight."

"Yes Tohma," Suguru repeated, closing the door slowly.

With a smile, Hiroshi held his arms up for the teen. "Come here, Suggy," he whispered as Suguru ran into his arms.

-

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi tried again to pull away from Eiri. Every time he tried to get away from the Prince, Eiri pulled him closer.

"Eiri, I'm thirsty. Can I go get us some drinks?"

He looked at the teen surprised. "Shu, drinks come to us," he said with a slight smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom though…" he mumbled.

"You can hold it."

Shuichi sighed again. "Spoiled Prince," he whispered under his breath. Slowly he looked from person to person, wishing there was anyone present he would be able ot actually hold a conversation with.

"Hey Shuichi," a calm voice said from behind him.

Turning, the purple eyes enlarged tenfold. "Hiro," he exclaimed, trying to get his friend a hug. Trying. "Uhm…Eiri…can you please let me go?"

Eiri looked at the teen, the target of Shuichi's current affection. "No."

"Why not?"

"Why the hell do you think I would want to watch you hang on some other guy," Eiri questioned, raising an eye brow at the teen.

Shuichi shook his head frantically. "I don't care. Hiro is my best friend and I haven't seen him for a week!"

"Not my problem," Eiri sighed as he started to walk away, pulling Shuichi with him.

"No," Shuichi protested, immediately kneeing the over barring Prince in the left rib cage.

As the sharp pain ran through Eiri's body, he looked at his little brat. "What the hell Shuichi," he managed to get out between gasps for air.

Taking a step back, he looked down as guards began running to their Prince's aid. "I'm sorry Eiri, but you needed a reality check. I'm not your slave or your toy. For the last week I have done what you wanted to do without any complaints, but when I finally see my best friend you won't even let me acknowledge him physically."

The tone of what Shuichi was saying was surprisingly calm to everyone who listened. Eiri watched as two guards pulled Shuichi's arms behind his back while three helped him to his feet.

"Its fine," Eiri said after a second. "Release him," he ordered firmly, placing both his hands on his left side. "I said release him," he shouted when the guards didn't move. The shear sound of Eiri's voice made them though. In a panic they released Shuichi, accidently pushing him toward the angry Prince.

In one swift motion, Eiri pulled the teen close and to the floor. "I just want us to be happy…part of me being happy is not seeing you in the arms of other people, and you not getting hurt again."

Shuichi closed his eyes. "I know Eiri. But I need room to breathe…please. It's just Hiro; he's no threat to our happiness. But you babying me all the time is."

Eiri placed his head on Shuichi's pink locks. "I just don't want you to leave me."

"I won't you moron. You're stuck with me for life," Shuichi smiled, wrapping his arms around Eiri's neck. "Now can I please go give Hiro a hug?"

"Fine," the Prince replied quietly.

Tearing from Eiri's arms, Shuichi jumped into his friends. "I missed you Hiro," he laughed.

Hiroshi smiled, wrapping his arms around his energetic friend.

-

Ryuichi hit his back to the wall, hard. But he didn't care as he hands were held above his by the youngest Prince. His only fear was the time they had decided to "play" at.

"Tats," Ryuichi said, gasping for air. "I love this…I want to go further, but we'll be late."

"You act like you want to go," Tatsuha jested, pulling off his bow tie. "Father's Events like this are never important to anyone but himself." Slowly his right hand began to unbutton Ryuichi's shirt as he nibbled on the former singer's neck.

He wanted to scream in ecstasy. "Tats, don't…" he panted.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Tatsuha turned to the door as if it had insulted him. "What," he demanded.

"Prince, under orders of the King's we are to ensure that you make it safely to the Party tonight," the man said from the other side of the door.

Ryuichi closed his eyes at the sound of Tatsuha slamming his forehead into the wall next to him. "You alright?" he whispered.

"Just fine," he sighed. "Remind me to talk to my Dad at some point tonight," he mumbled as he let Ryuichi go.

Nodding the older man walked over to where Tatsuha's tie had landed. "Come here, let me fix this for you…again."

That was actually what had led to the previous situation. Tatsuha hated tying his bowtie, for fear of it looking wrong. Ryuichi had intelligently offered to tie it. When he was done, he found himself lip locked with the man who lusted for his body none stop (not that the feelings weren't mutual).

"Hey Ryu…" he paused, not sure what to say.

"What is it Tatsuha?" he asked softly.

Shaking his head, he stared into the blue eyes. "I don't want to share you with her. _I_ want you. Please…It won't be like Shuichi and my Brother. You can come and go as you please."

Ryuichi smiled, kissing his Princes cheek. "Over the last week…" he paused. "Don't worry, I won't leave you again."

Tatsuha smiled as wide as a child who was offered a room full of candy (which he probably already had). "I love you, Ryuichi," he whispered softly, before the two started to the bedroom door.

"I know you do. I love you too," Ryuichi said smiling ear to ear.

-

It was finally time. The King was about to make his announcement.

Eiri wrapped his arms around Shuichi, refusing to let the teen go once again.

"Don't start this again please," Shuichi whispered.

"I'm not, brat. I'm proving a point to my Father if you don't mind."

"Kind of do…" Shuichi mumbled, looking back up at the King as he cleared his voice.

The first few minutes of the speech the man gave made Shuichi tired if anything. He was able to glance over at Ryuichi, and see Tatsuha sitting next to him. There was a smile on both faces as they listened to the speech.

"And finally," the man said, catching everyone attention one last time. "I have recently made a decision that will affect my Family the most." He took a deep breath that went unnoticed by most the people present. "To maintain the position of Prince in my Palace, my son's are to only be in heterosexual relationships."

Many people started to whisper, some not knowing of the Princes man lovers.

Eiri placed his head on Shuichi left shoulder. "Fucking old man," he whispered.

"If Prince Eiri and Prince Tatsuha do not wish to follow this, they are free to leave at any time. But when they do, they will be barred from **ever** coming back," the man said, picking up a glass of champain. "And now, enjoy the festivities," he said, taking a drink. The only drink taken after the speech.

Shuichi immediately looked over at Tatsuha who was frozen to his seat, even as Ryuichi tried to get a reaction from the teen. Turning his head, he looked at Eiri. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure…" he mumbled. Slowly he sat up in his chair, still looking at the ground.

After a moment, the King walked up to his oldest son. "So your choice?"

Eiri took a deep breath. "I'm not leaving him," he said which surprised Shuichi.

"Then you have until the end of the week to get out. I'll have your bank account cut off before the party is over," he mumbled, walking over to Tatsuha.

Closing his eyes, he started to think. _I only have a couple hundred thousand in my bank account,_ he thought, pulling out his phone. Quickly he transferred all the money in there to his privet bank account his Father didn't know about.

"Eiri?" Shuichi whispered.

Looking up, he glanced into the violet eyes. "Right, I paid you early, didn't I?" he asked, looking over his bank statements from his other account.

"Yeah…you wanted me to get some new clothes," Shuichi said with a slight blush.

"That's about four-hundred thousand between the two of us," Eiri mumbled, putting his phone away.

Shuichi sat on the Prince's lap. "Why don't you just stay? Keep your title."

"No, you're mine and I won't give you up," Eiri said, pulling the teen into an embrace.

Sighing, Shuichi closed his eyes. "Guess I should go find a job…I'm sure you've never worked a day in your life, have you?" he giggled as he spoke.

Eiri was silent. "Isn't this enough to live outside of the Palace?"

"Maybe for a few years, but not for long…living out there is expensive," Shuichi said, sitting up.

With a sigh Eiri pushed the teen off his lap. "This will be interesting."

-

Tatsuha didn't want to get out of bed. He had just promised Ryuichi the world, but now it was being taken away. He looked over at Ryuichi who had fallen asleep next to him, trying to calm him all night.

Carefully he pushed the light brown hair from Ryuichi's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered, covering the man with a blanket.

Looking up, he watched the door open, revealing his sister. "Tatsuha," she said softly, seeing Ryuichi out cold.

"I don't know what to do Sis…I've never stayed anywhere but here," he said, sitting up.

Mika shut the door and walked to the bed side. "Listen, I spoke with Tohma. He said it was fine if you come live with us until you are eighteen, but you have to learn how to stand of your own two feet at that point."

"But Ryuichi…" he whispered, looking at the sleeping man again.

"Some things in life you have to live without," she sighed.

Shaking his head, he laid down, resting his head on Ryuichi's side. "I'm not losing Ryuichi," he whispered as the adult woke up.

Carefully his laid his right hand on Tatsuha's head. "You can give me up, Tats. I don't want you go give up your life just for me," he whispered.

"You guys don't get it. Dad just doesn't want us to be happy. He wants nothing more that heirs to chose from…I'm not even the oldest! He wouldn't choose me to take his place, so why should I care?" he practically yelled.

"I want you to be happy, moron," Ryuichi mumbled.

"I am happy when I am with you," Tatsuha said, blushing.

-

The sun peaked into the grand bedroom. Shuichi blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the invading light. He was a bit surprised to see Eiri still asleep next to him.

Taking a deep breath he carefully crawled out of bed, running to the bathroom before his naked body became too cold.

_Eiri was so out of it last night…I should take a shower then leave to let him rest,_ he thought while adjusting the water temperature.

When it felt right, he jumped in, washing away the dry perspiration from his soft skin. "Poor Eiri…" he mumbled, reaching for the shampoo.

After a few minutes he got out, and rushed to get dressed in his every day old clothes.

Running next to the bed, he kissed Eiri's cheek. "Love you," he whispered before darting out the door.

Running out of the palace, he kept going for close to a mile, a smile plastered on his face. Finally he stopped running and walked into a small café. Not even having to look around, he spotted the person he waited for, and walked right to the table.

"You're late," Hiro mumbled from over the edge of his coffee cup.

Shuichi smiled as he caught his breath. "Sorry, I over slept. Eiri was still asleep when I woke up," he laughed as he flagged down a server.

"So what's going to happen to you two?"

"He said he wants to stay with me no matter what. I'm tempted to leave him in the night, and just leave…get far away from here," he said, looking down at the table.

Setting the cup down, he stared at his friend. "Think that's wise?"

He leaned his head back, staring up at the lights now. "First off, when have _I_ ever been wise? Secondly, I love him. I want to protect the ones I love."

"Sure…you know he'll think I know where you went, right?"

"That's why I won't tell you," he mumbled.

Suddenly a sugar packet hit Shuichi in the side of the head. "Wrong answer, Shu." Shuichi looked at his with sad eyes. "Don't just think about him, think about your parents too. Maiko need to go to school someday so she can rise above this; remember, we promised her she would."

"We aren't exactly that high up there, Hiro. We are both living on someone else dime…" Shuichi mumbled as a smoothie was set before him. "And my dime is about to be taken away if I stay with Eiri."

"Will be taken away if you don't too," Hiroshi pointed out.

"But his wont. Hiro, he is used to getting what he wants. Well too bad for him this time, I want him to be happy."

"He'd follow you," a figure said softly, pulling a chair up.

Both Shuichi and Hiroshi looked at the new comer surprised. "Ryuichi," Shuichi blushed.

"Eiri and Tatsuha are both stubborn. Besides blood, that is one of the few things they actually have in common. I've left Tatsuha before, yet I came back."

"Why did you come back?" Shuichi asked, genially wanting to know.

He smiled. "There's just something about Tatsuha…it's not the same with him not around. I noticed that the first time I met him. That was when he was five," he laughed. "See Shuichi, we are lucky. Two Princes like us and we like them. There's a bond of fate between all of us…we are fated to be with them even if it's in poverty."

Shuichi looked down at his still full drink. "Can they really live like htat?"

"We shall find out," Ryuichi nodded, flagging down the same server as Shuichi had. "Usual please." The girl nodded and ran off.

-

**Week Later**

-

Shuichi ran up the stairs of the apartment building, digging for his keys as he reached the floor he wanted. He ran to the third door, and quickly unlocked it.

"I'm home, Eiri, you here?" he called out, kicking off his shoes once he was inside. Immediately he ran in, looking for the former Prince. Knowing exactly where the blond was, he quickly opened the study door.

"Not even an hour more of silence," Eiri questioned, typing away at the keyboard before him.

Smiling, Shuichi walked to Eiri's side, sitting on the floor. He laid his head on Eiri's right thigh. "Fine, you have an hour," he yawned. "I need a nap anyways."

One thing Shuichi never knew about his Prince, he was an award winning author under a different name. This was something no one actually knew but himself and his editor. When Shuichi learned this about his love, he knew they could be together and Eiri wouldn't have to change too much.

Nittle Grasper was re-formed exactly like it once was. No person in the band had more say then another. Noriko even made Tohma sign a contract saying so…and that he wasn't permitted to sell them ever again or lose some vital part.

Ryuichi and Tatsuha don't even bother getting a home; they find it easier to stay in nice hotels since Nittle Grasper is always on the road.

Suguru and Hiroshi enjoy the silence at Tohma's Mansion when he and Mika are away. But they also joined up with Shuichi, forming Bad Luck in a local club. Soon after, a talent scout (who Eiri researched the hell out of to make sure he wasn't as questionable as he looked) name Sakano signed them onto a label; the same one as Nittle Grasper.

As of current, Bad Luck only plays local so Shuichi can stay with Eiri every night.

King Uesugi, even on his death bed, refused to welcome Eiri and Tatsuha back into the family. Instead, thanks to Mika and Tohma, the monarch was demolished for a new form of Government to take over.

-

**Okay, I'm done. Now I'm going to torment myself while writing my new story idea . Got bad news, I'm following the fan fare (that I detest the most btw): Vampires!! Just kill me now…**

**Only reason I'm even going to post it, is because I think I'm doing a good job at it for being my first ever thoughts about a Vampires story…I mean besides Maki Murikami's Vampire Story that just slips my mind right now.**


End file.
